Linka and her brothers
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: One girl, and ten boys. Wouldn't trade it for the world. A series of one shots involving Linka and her brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a series of one shots that involves Linka and her brothers. I don't own the Loud House.**

Inside the Loud house in a small pink room with flowers on the wall, a dresser, some comic books, some pictures, and posters. We see a 11 year old girl with fair skin, freckles on her cheeks, long white hair with a orange hair clip, with white earrings, wearing a orange blouse, dark blue skirt, and red shoes.

She looks at the viewers or readers and smiled. "Hi, I'm Linka Loud." She introduced herself. "You're probably wondering what's it like living in a house full of ten brothers?" Linka opened the door and it revealed her brothers doing what they usually do.

Luke is playing his guitar and plays a solo. "Rocking!" He said.

Lane is using his dummy Mrs. Coconuts. "Hey Lane, why did the boy threw the clock out the window?" Mrs. Coconuts asked.

"I don't know? Why did the boy threw the clock?" Lane asked.

"To see time fly." Mrs. Coconuts replied and Lane laughed.

"Good one Mrs. Coconuts." said Lane.

Leif was chasing his pet frog. "Come back here Hops!" Leif shouted.

Levi was holding a unstable chemical which is about to blow and runs to the window, but unfortunately it was too late and the chemical explodes. "I'm ok!" Levi shouted.

"Will you keep it down!" Lars exclaimed behind Levi, causing the young boy to scream. "I'm trying to write!"

"Go back to your vent!" Lynn shouted.

"Lars! Keep your bats off of me!" Lexx shouted as he ran away from the bats.

"Looks like they're driving you bats!" Lane joked and laughed and Leon laughed too.

Loki was texting on his phone, until Loni bumps into him. "Loni! I was busy texting to Bebe and you made me lose my focus!" Loki exclaimed.

"I was busy catching some monsters on my phone." Loni replied.

"Watch where you're going!" Loki shouted.

"I didn't mean to bro!" Loni exclaimed. "Maybe you should of watched where you're going!"

The two older brothers both glare at each other and started a fight, while the rest of the brothers chanted. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Linka turned the audience and says. "Welcome to the Loud house." said Linka.

 **Ok this is the start of a series of one shots that involve Linka and her brothers. You can suggest some ideas as well, and I will give you credit for the idea. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Heavy Meddle (genderbent)

**So let's get this one shot started. We start off with a Genderbent Heavy Meddle, but completed different from the real episode. Requested by Spova rules 15**.

It was a normal day in Royal Woods elementary school, Linka was opening her locker and when she opened her locker, garbage falls out of her locker and lands on her. Linka comes out of the garbage and everyone laughs at her.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Linka has finished her lunch and when she got up, but she tripped and landed face first in her trash. Linka lifts her face from the trash and everyone laughed at Linka.

* * *

Linka is walking in the halls until she slips on a banana peel and falls to ground. Then everyone laughed at Linka. "Ugh!" Linka groaned in pain and frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile Linka and a African American 11 year old girl with long black hair in a Afro, with a blue ribbon in it. She wears a yellow short-sleeved dress with a single, horizontal, white stripe going down the middle. She also has purple hoop earrings and black shoes. This is her best friend Claire McBride.

"So you're gonna confront the bully?" Clarie asked.

"Yes, I said and I quote. Meet me at my house at 3:30." said Linka.

"Wait?! You're gonna fight!?" Clarie asked worried about her friend.

"No way! I'm not like my brothers! We're gonna talk like mature adults." said Linka.

"Looks like that bully left a note of their own." said Clarie pointing to Linka's head.

Linka finds a note in her hair. "Lame-O!" Linka read the note and found out what kept the note in her hair. "Oh man! There's gum in my hair!"

Clyde sniffs the gum. "Watermelon lime." Clarie confirmed the gum flavour.

"I can't let my brothers see this!" said Linka. "They'll only make things worse."

"But they can be great help. Even Loki, my kind of man." Clarie sighs in a lovesick way.

Linka looked at the readers or viewers. "Clarie doesn't know what's it like to have ten meddling brothers."

* * *

(Flashback)

Linka is sitting on the couch looking sick, Loki puts a thermometer in her mouth and checks her temperature; Levi comes in with an X-Ray machine and takes her X-rays, leaving her with glowing radiation; Lane dressed as a doctor with a clown nose and Luke bandaged her up real tight; Linka muffles and Lane removes the bandages covering her mouth so she can breathe.

"Phew!" Linka exclaimed.

Loni walked in with a bowl of soup. "Hey sis! I got you some soup!" Loni stated and then he tripped and the soup is poured on Linka's chest. "Sorry Linka!"

Linka screams in pain from the hot soup. "It burns!" Linka shouted in pain. Then Luke and Lane both bandaged Linka up, looking more like a mummy.

* * *

We cut back to the present. "And that was just a paper cut on my finger." said Linka showing a band aid on her finger.

"Well you better get that gum out of your hair if you want to show that bully who's boss." said Clarie

"I need something to get the gum out." said Linka.

"Try peanut butter." Clarie suggested.

"Smooth or chunky?" Linka asked.

"Well if you used Chunky, you're gonna have to use smooth to get the chunks out." Clarie replied.

"Thanks Clarie." Linka replied.

* * *

When Linka came home, she looked around and saw none of her brothers around. "The coast is clear." She said as she tipped toe to the kitchen but along the way, Leon noticed her. "Shhhhh!" Linka shushed her baby brother.

"Stop right there!" Linka was frozen in fear when she heard Loki's voice. But she noticed that Loki was playing a video game. "Game over alien overlords!"

Linka wiped her forehead and sneaked into the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and began her search. "Peanut butter? Peanut butter? Where is it?" Linka looked for the peanut butter. Then she heard Luke humming and walking into the kitchen, so she place her head in one of the crispers.

"Hey sis." said Luke.

"Hey Luke. What the haps?" Linka replied.

Luke noticed that Linka's head is in the crisper. "Rad place to chill." Luke commented.

"Totally rad." Linka replied.

"Hey can you pass me a pudding cup?" Luke asked.

"Sure thing." said Linka. She used her hand to find the pudding cup, but she touched a piece of broccoli and shakes the texture off, but she finds the pudding cup and hands it to her brother.

"Thanks sis, stay cool." said Luke and walked away.

When Linka sees that Luke is gone, she gets her head out of the crisper and feels a head of cabbage on the gum, but managed to get it off. "Finally!" Linka finds the jar of peanut butter, but it was empty. "Oh come on! Why do people put empty jars back in the fridge?! Plan B."

"Leif! Cut it out!" Lexx shouted from another room.

"Cut it out. That's it!" Linka stated. So sneaked into her parents and grabs a pair of scissors. When she heads to the stairs, she sees Lane walking downstairs. So Linka sticks the gum to the wall so Lane wouldn't see it.

"Hey Lane." Linka greeted.

"Hey Linka. What do you think of this joke?" Lane asked. "If I were you, I'd go for the baboon!"

"I don't get it?" Linka replied.

"That's the punchline. I haven't figured out the setup yet." said Lane and then walked away.

Linka ran upstairs and placed her hand on the doorknob of her bedroom door. "Greetings, human." Levi greeted behind Linka. "There's Liquidambar Styraciflua in your follicular area."

"A what in my what?" Linka asked.

"There's gum in your hair." Levi stated.

"Oh yeah there is." Linka replied nervously.

"I assume that being of average intelligence, you didn't place it there yourself. Therefore, I can only deduce that someone has been picking on you." said Levi.

"Levi, please I beg of you. Don't tell the others!" Linka begged. "I don't want them to get involved."

"Don't worry. I do not have enough room in my brain for this tomfoolery." said Levi and walked away.

* * *

Linka sighed in relief and entered her room. She cut the gum out and about to throw in the trash until Lynn kicked down the door with the rest of her brothers. "You're getting picked on?!" Lynn asked.

"Levi, I thought you weren't going to tell." Linka replied irritated.

"No." Levi replied. "What I said was I did not have room in my brain for your secret. Hence, I removed it and transferred it to Lynn, whose brain apparently has ample room."

"Thanks." But Lynn realized what Levi meant by ample. "Hey!"

"So, you are being picked on." said Luke.

"No I'm not!" Linka stated.

"Then what's that?!" Lane pointed to the gum on the floor.

"That's my gum." Linka puts the gum in her mouth, but she it was disgusting chewing it. "Mmm... watermelon lime. AND HAIR!" Linka coughs out the gum and her brothers demanded a answer. "Guys! Guys! Please stay out of it! You'll only make it worse!"

"No we'll make it better." said Loki.

"You should go straight to the school principal!" Lexx suggested.

"That's for wimps! You should literally text an embarrassing picture of her to all her friends." said Loki.

"I'm gonna write an insult comedy routine that will leave her in tears!" Lane stated.

"No try a ninja kick!" Lynn suggested. "Or the camel clutch."

"Look, I don't need any-"

"We'll start with some basic dumb jokes. Like, you're so dumb you locked yourself inside your car. That kind of thing." said Lane.

"Ooh I know! I'll give her some tea with something that makes her sleepy and when she wakes up she'll see that her face has been drawn. With a permeant marker." said Lexx with a sinister smile on his face. "Man I'm so evil, sometimes I scare myself."

"Here's a move I invited." said Lynn and pulls Lars' shirt over his head. "SURPRISE MIME ATTACK!"

"Dang it Lynn!" Lars shouted in his deadpan tone, as he pulled his shirt down.

"Lynn, I'm not going to fight." said Linka.

"I'm not fighting a girl Linka!" Lynn replied.

"Try this." Luke slams a pair of cymbals right in Linka's ears. "Her ears will be ringing for days!"

"Ugly jokes are good too. Like, you're so ugly, you have to trick-or-treat over the phone!" Lane replied.

"What?!" Linka shouted.

"Ugly jokes!" Lane shouted back.

"I'll chew some gum and placed it in her hair." said Leif.

"Stop! It's not a girl!" Linka shouted.

The boys were puzzled by Linka's statement. "It's a dog?" Loni asked.

Linka sighs and decides to tell her brothers. "It's a boy." Linka admitted.

"What?!" Her brothers minus Levi gasped. Well for Leon it was just a gasped.

"Normally, I don't give into my emotions but... WHAT?!" Levi exclaimed.

"A boy is picking on our only sister?" Luke pounded his fists.

"He dug his own grave." said Lars.

"He thinks he's so tough beating up a girl?" said Loni.

"Guys please don't get involved." said Linka.

"No way sis!" Lexx replied.

"If someone messes with you, he mess with us!" said Loki.

"Yeah!" The rest of the boys shouted.

"Loud bros! Loud bros! Loud bros!" The boys Chanted.

Linka's left eye twitched and she reached her breaking point. "STOP!" Linka shouted. The Loud boys stopped chanting. "You guys always do this!"

"Do what?" Loni asked.

"Always meddle!" said Linka. "Every time something bad happens to me. You always go into over-protective brother mode."

"But you're our only sister." said Lars.

"Yeah, I know. But I can solve my own problems and take care of myself!" said Linka. "For crying out loud, when I got a paper cut, you bandaged my whole body. It's almost 3:30, me and that bully are going to talk about it like mature people." Linka walked downstairs in anger.

"Whoa, I never seen Linka this angry." said Leif.

"Do we always meddle?" Lane asked.

"I think so." said Luke.

When Linka reached the front door, she placed her hand on the doorknob. "Um Linka." Linka turned around and sees her brothers.

"What do you guys want?" Linka asked.

"Look, we get it. We always meddle, but we're a family." said Lane. "We look after each other.

"Plus we want to keep you safe." said Lynn.

"You are our only sister." said Loki.

"That's true. But I just want to handle this problem myself. Just words, no fights." said Linka.

"Ok, but um if you need help, just call us." said Loki.

Linka nods and exits the house. But Loki's eyes widened when he sees a 11 year old Latino boy with short dark hair, freckles on his cheeks, wearing a purple hoodie, dark blue jeans and dark shoes walking towards Linka. So Loki closes the door and locks it. "Yo bro, why did you locked the door?" Loni asked.

"I think Linka can handle it herself." said Loki.

"Are you hiding something?" Lane asked.

"Um guys!" Linka shouted from outside.

"Look, I think she can handle it!" said Loki.

"Oh come on!" said Lynn. "We want to help her and yet you locked the door."

"Ok here's the thing. That's Bebe's brother, Ron Andy. If I beat up Ron Andy, Bebe will be furious at me." said Loki.

"Ow! My eye!" Linka cried out.

Luke unlocked the door and opens it to see a furious Linka with a black eye in right right eye. "Thanks for the help guys." Linka replied coldly and walked back to her bedroom.

"We wanted to help you!" Loni replied.

* * *

Linka entered her room and sat on her bed. "Boys." Linka scoffed. Then a rock is thrown through her window, lucky it was open. "Huh?" She picked up the rock and found a letter and a raw steak on it.

"Sorry about your eye Lame-O. Here's something for your eye, and in exchange maybe your number?" Linka read the letter. "He likes me? Boys can be strange sometimes." Linka writes her cellphone number on a piece of paper and toss the rock outside.

 **That was the first one, as usual feel free to leave some suggestions for story ideas. Please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Lynn's guilt

**Here's another one shot for Linka and her brothers, suggested by Karly Kat 13. BTW I own the Kent siblings.**

Linka is in her room reading an Ace Savy comic, until she hears a knock on the door. "Come in." said Linka.

The door opens and it revealed to be Lynn. "Hey sis. Reading comics?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah that's what I'm doing." Linka replied as she placed her comic book down.

"Don't you get tired of reading comics?" Lynn asked.

"Not really." Linka answered.

"Maybe you should try sports?" Lynn suggested.

"I don't know, Lynn." Linka replied. "This is the 100th time you asked me to play sports."

"34th time!" Levi corrected from his room.

"Oh come on. It would be fun." Lynn begged.

Linka sighs in defeat and says. "Ok I'll play sports with you."

"Sweet!" Lynn pumped his fist in success. "Just let me take a leak and I'll get my game on." Lynn walked away leaving Linka all alone.

Linka turned to the readers and began to explain. "I know my brothers can be rough sometimes, especially when it comes to sports."

(Flashback)

Lane and Loni both grabbing the remote. "Hey I call dibs on the remote!" Lane exclaimed.

"Tell dibs I was here first!" Loni glared at Lane.

"Make me!" Lane barked back. Then Lane punched Loni in the face. Then Loni tackles Lane to the ground and punched Lane in the face.

(Flashback)

Luke enters the kitchen and opens the fridge. "Hey where the pudding cups go?" Luke asked.

Luke turns around and Lexx eating a pudding cup. "That better not be my pudding cup!" Luke glared at Lexx.

Lexx looked at the pudding cup and sees Luke's name spelled out on each side. "No." Lexx walked away.

"That's it! You're getting a royal rush!" Luke shouted as he ran towards Lexx and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You can have it!" Lexx replied and throws pudding in Luke's eyes and they started to fight.

(Flashback)

Levi had one of Lars' bats in a cage and walking towards in his room until Lars stops him. "Hey! Give me back my bat!" Lars replied his monotone voice.

"I'm trying to find a cure for deafness." Levi snapped at his older goth brother.

"You can study your face after I pound you!" Lars exclaimed and tackles Levi and started fighting Levi, until Levi takes out a spray can and sprays Lars.

"What the?" Lars exclaimed as he began to freeze up.

"I froze you. Thanks to my stasis spray. The effects will wear off in an hour." said Levi as he pushed Lars off of him. But then Levi couldn't move his legs. "Dang it, I forgot about the distance of the spray on myself." Levi tried to reach the cage, but he accidentally opened the cage and the bat flies away.

"Dang it." Levi stated.

We cut back to the present where Linka shook her head. "But I know Lynn will go easy on me, because I'm his only sister." said Linka. "How bad can it be?"

* * *

Linka steps outside of the house and sees Lynn with a hockey stick in his hand. "Ok Linka we're going to play hockey. We're going to do something a little simple." said Lynn.

"What is it?" Linka asked.

"We're going to shot pucks at the goal." Lynn replied. Lynn slapshot a puck at the goal.

"Let me try." Linka said as Lynn handed his hockey stick to his sister. Linka shot the puck but it bounces off the field goal. "Dang it."

"Maybe I should show how to shoot a puck." said Lynn. He places seven pucks on the ground and grabs his another hockey stick on the ground. "Watch the master, little sis." Lynn shoots the pucks at the goal, and they all reached the goal.

"Piece of cake." Linka stated and Lynn handed the hockey stick to his sister. Linka shot a puck, but the puck bounces off the side and hits Linka's right eye.

"My eye!" Linka cried out and covered her right eye. But she walked backwards and slipped on a skateboard and her left leg broke on impact. "My leg!" Linka cried out.

The rest of the Loud brothers ran outside to see Linka in pain. Loki and Loni ran to Linka's side. "You ok sis?" Loni asked concerned.

"I think my left leg is broken." Linka replied while her voice was breaking and tears are streaming down her face.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Loki said as his dialed 911 on his phone. Lynn couldn't bare to see Linka in pain.

* * *

Lynn was in his room pacing back and forth. "I can't believe I put Linka in the hospital. I hope she's ok." Lynn said. "But what if she's mad at me?"

* * *

In Lynn's scenario, Linka walks through the door with an eyepatch, cast on her left leg and has crutches. "Hey Linka." Lynn greeted.

"You broke my leg and ruined my eye!" Linka shouted. "You are dead to me Lynn Loud!"

"She will also need a leg bone transplant." said Levi. "Hold him down."

Loni and Luke strapped down Lynn on a table with sinister smiles on their faces. "Don't take my leg!" Lynn shouted in fear.

"You should of thought that when you hurt Linka." Levi smiled sinisterly and held up a buzzsaw.

* * *

The scenario ends with Lynn hearing his laptop ring and he answers the video call. Lynn sees a 13 year old girl with fair skin, long brown hair in a ponytail and it looks like she's wearing a white tee shirt. "Oh hey Kelsey." said Lynn.

"Yo Lynn. Why the long face?" Kelsey asked. Kelsey Kent is the 5th daughter of the Kent family. A family just like the Louds, except its ten girls and one boy. But they have different interests.

"Well, I hurt Linka today." said Lynn.

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay!?" Kelsey asked.

"She's at the hospital. Loki said she's going to be kept there overnight." Lynn replied.

"Was it friendly fire? That happens to me a lot on online gaming." Kelsey said.

"No. She shot a puck and it bounced off the post and hit Linka in the face, then she slipped on a skateboard and she broke her leg." Lynn explained.

"Ouch!" Kelesy cringed.

"Listen I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." said Lynn and ended the video call. He sighed and came to realize something. "Maybe sports are too dangerous." Lynn sat down on his bed and sighs.

* * *

The next day Linka enters the house with a cast on right leg and a pair of crutches. "Hey LInka!" Lexx and Leif greeted their older sister at the door.

"Hey guys." Linka said as she walked through the doorway.

"Need anything sis?" Loni asked.

"I'm fine Loni." Linka replied.

"Hey don't say that." Loki said. "If you need any help just give any of us a call."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Linka said as she tried to climb upstairs but she fell down. "Can one you guys head me upstairs?"

"I got your back sis." Luke helped Linka up and they walked upstairs.

* * *

Lynn was placing all of his sports equipment, posters, trading cards and sports balls in the attic. "I'm in this cast for weeks." Linka's voice is heard downstairs.

"Oh man it's Linka!" Lynn gasped.

"Do you need to go to your room or the bathroom?" Luke asked.

"Bathroom." said Linka. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Just keep the door unlocked just incase something bad happen." Luke stated.

"Got it!" Linka replied from the bathroom.

Lynn closed the attic door and when he reached the doorknob of his room. "Yo Lynn!" Lynn jolted when he heard Luke's voice.

"Hey Luke what's up?" Lynn smiled nervously.

"Linka just came home from the hospital and you didn't say hi to her. What gives?" Luke asked.

"I was cleaning me room." Lynn replied.

"You picked cleaning other than saying hi to your sister?" Luke asked while getting suspicious.

"I think I hear Tiff using your amps as a scratching post!" said Lynn.

"My amps!" Luke shouted and ran to his room, while Lynn enters his room.

* * *

At dinner the Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi and Leon are at the kiddie table eating mac and cheese. Lynn walked into the kitchen and sat down. This grabs the curiousity of his younger brothers. "What are you doing here Lynn?" Lars asked.

"I decided to switch it up a bit. Hang out with my little bros." Lynn replied.

"But you sit at the grown up table." Lexx stated.

"Mom thought it was a good idea." Lynn replied. "Besides Levi acts like a grown up and he gets to sit at the kiddie table."

Levi squeezes the ketchup bottle and ketchup hits Lynn in the face. "There's your answer. Plus that was for ruining my experiment with that baseball."

Leon threw his food as Lynn and he laughed. "Get used to it Lynn." Lynn muttered under his breath.

* * *

For the past few days Lynn has been avoiding Linka at home, the only place he doesn't see Linka is at school. But ever since he left his sport teams, Lynn was trying to find his new hobbies but he nothing came up.

Later that night Lynn entered the family room and sees Linka watching tv. So he sneaked passed his little sister, but he when walked up the stairs the stairs creaked. "Lynn is that you?" Linka asked, she gets off the couch and walks to Lynn's location.

Lynn runs upstairs and enters his room. "Lynn?" Linka sighed and sat back on the couch. Then Lane walked in with a marker in his hand.

"Hey Linka. Mind if I signed your cast. It would be a cast party." Lane chuckled.

"Yeah sure." Linka sighed.

Lane didn't sign her cast, but he sat down next to Linka. "Something wrong sis?" Lane asked.

"It's Lynn, he keeps avoiding and when I try to talk to him he gives me the silent treatment." Linka explained.

"Now that you mentioned it he hasn't play sports at school or at home." Lane said. "What gives?"

"He quit playing sports." said Lars. Both Linka and Lane both scream from Lars' appearing act. "He got rid of his sports stuff and quit his sport teams."

"Why would he do that?" Lane asked.

"Because of me." said Linka.

"You?" Lane asked.

"I forgot how rough you guys, and he's avoiding me because he thinks I'm mad at him." Linka explained.

"Are you?" Lane asked.

"No. I just feel stupid for letting myself play with him. I know have different hobbies, but I wanted to spend time with him." said Linka.

"Hey don't say that you're not stupid. You just forgot how rough we get." Lane said.

"I caused Lynn to quit doing the thing he loves." Linka said as tears streamed down her face.

"Here sis." Lane gave his sister a box full of handkerchief, but when Linka grabbed it a chain of handkerchiefs come out of the box until she reaches the end.

Linka chuckled a little bit. "Thanks Lane." She said.

"Don't mention it sis." Lane replied.

"I got to make things right and bring the Lynn I know and love back." Linka said as she got off the couch and walked away.

* * *

The next day Lynn was in his room watching a video about a person heating up a chef knife to 1000 degrees and cutting a rubber band ball in half. "Maybe I should make videos about burning stuff?" Lynn asked himself.

"Dang it!" Lynn hears Linka's voice coming from the backyard.

"Linka?" Lynn puts his laptop down and walks to the backyard.

* * *

In the backyard Linka is throwing footballs at a tree but she keeps missing the tree. "Dang it." Linka muttered. Lynn exits the door and sees Linka next to a bunch of footballs.

"Linka!? What are you doing?!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Hey Lynn, how do you do this sport? Can you show me?" Linka asked while holding a football.

Lynn ran to Linka and grabbed the football from her hands. "Are you crazy?! You could get yourself hurt!" Lynn stated. "I don't want to see you in a body cast!"

"Lynn I just want know how to play this sport?" Linka replied.

"I don't want put you in the hospital again, it was my fault Linka. Please don't be mad at me!" said Lynn.

"I'm not mad at you." Linka replied.

"You're not mad at me?" Lynn asked.

"No, it was my fault. I forgot how rough you guys get and it caused me to get injuried." Linka said. "But I don't want you to give up sports. It's who you are. Like how Luke has rock and roll music, Lane has comedy and I have comics, and Ghost biker." Linka explained.

"So I didn't hurt you?" Lynn asked.

"Well I caused this to myself. But I'll be fully healed sooner or later." Linka said.

"Let me show you how to toss the pigskin." Lynn smirked and picked up the football.

"You got it." Linka replied. Lynn taught Linka how to play football and the next day he rejoined all of his sports team.

 **Please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Linka and chocolate

**Ok this is something I made a poll on and people voted for this.**

Lane enters the house with bags in his hands, but he looks around. "Coast is clear." Lane said to himself and tip toed to the kitchen.

"Hey Lane." said Lars. Lane was spooked by Lars' appearance. He dropped the bags revealing chocolate bars. Lars gasped in his usual deadpan tone. "Chocolate? Lane have you lost your mind!?"

"Dude, I'm trying to rock!" Luke ran downstairs and sees the chocolate bars. "Lane, have you lost your mind?!"

"Let me explain." Lane said as he picked up the bags. "You see, I have this birthday party to entertain and the parents wanted me to baked chocolate pies."

"Have you forgotten that we have a chocolate monster, named Linka." said Lars.

"I know, I know. I tried to change his mind, but he wanted chocolate pies." said Lane.

"Why can't you just buy the pies?" Lars suggested.

Lane gasped at Lars' suggested an cupped his hands over his mouth. "Buy pies? There is one thing Lane Loud never does and that's buy pies. A pie is like a joke." Lane explained.

"You're a joke." Luke laughed and Lars chuckled a bit in his deadpan tone.

"As I was saying. A pie is like a joke, if you make it yourself, you make your own joke, fresh and original. If I buy a store pie, that would be like stealing a joke from someone else." Lane explained.

"But what about Linka?" Luke asked. "You remember the chocolate fiasco?"

"Don't remind me." Lane replied nervously. "But you guys need to keep Linka busy while I make the pie filling."

"You got it bro." Luke nodded.

"I have nothing better to do." Lars replied.

"Hey why are there pie crusts in the fridge?" Linka asked from the kitchen.

"I'm making coconut cream pies! I don't want you to ruin those pie crusts!" Lane shouted as he gestured Luke and Lars to get Linka out of the kitchen.

* * *

Linka is in the kitchen looking through the fridge until Luke and Lars enter the kitchen. "Hey sis. What's up?" said Luke.

"Oh hey Luke, Lars. What's up?" Linka asked.

"I need help with this new poem I'm writing." said Lars.

"I was thinking we would jam together?" Luke suggested.

"I'll help Lars first." said Linka. "It won't take long."

"Ok fine." said Luke as Linka and Lars walked away.

* * *

Lane is in the kitchen unwrapping the chocolate bars and placing them in a bowl. "Man these pies are going to be so good to throw." said Lane.

When Lane has his back turned, Linka tipped toed into the kitchen and tries to grab a chocolate bar but Lane grabs her hand. "I caught you red handed!" Lane laughed while Linka rolled her eyes at that bad joke. "But seriously Linka, stay away from my chocolate bars! I need those for pies."

"Oh come on Lane! I can at least have one?" Linka asked.

"No way Linka!" Lane replied. "No piece of chocolate last one day in this house."

"I don't go crazy when I eat chocolate." said Linka.

"Yes you do!" Lane snapped.

"Name one time." Linka said.

"Well remember when Leif and Lexx had to sell candy bars." Lane asked.

(Flashback)

Leif and Lexx both walk up to Linka's room and Leif knocks on the door. "Hey Linka have you seen our chocolate bars?" Lexx asked.

"Um no." Linka said from her room.

Leif opens the door and sees candy wrappers on the floor and they see Linka sitting against the wall, with her hand on her belly and chocolate on her mouth. "Um hey guys." Linka greeted the twins nervously.

(End flashback)

"So what they sold a few bars." said Linka.

"They sold six bars and you ate the rest." said Lane. "Dad had to pay for all the chocolate bars you ate. But wait how did you find out that I had chocolate?"

"Loni asked Luke and I heard everything from Lars' and Lynn's room." Linka answered. "Can you let go of my hand now."

"Oh sorry." said Lane and releases his grip on his little sister.

"Anyway I should get going." said Linka and walks away.

Linka looks at the readers. "I know what you're all thinking. Linka you're a chocoholic? Yes it's true. If I hear someone say chocolate or see chocolate I become a girl version of the that cereal mascot of that bird that goes crazy for his own cereal." (1) Linka explained. "My brothers, my parents and Claire call me the chocolate monster." (2)

"The chocolate monster will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants." said Linka as she walked to the couch and sits down.

"Hey Linka." said Loni sitting on the couch with a sketch pad.

"Oh hey Loni working on those suit designs?" Linka asked.

"Yeah, I need a colour either grey or chocolate brown?" said Loni.

"Can you repeat that again?" Linka asked.

"I need a colour either grey or brown." said Loni.

"Try brown." said Linka.

"Thanks Linka." said Loni, but he doesn't see Linka on the couch. "Where did she go?"

* * *

Later at the dinner table, Linka sat down with her five older brothers and parents. "So Lane are you done playing baker." Loki chuckled.

"Real funny Loki." Lane replied.

"Where's your pink apron bro?" Lynn snickered.

"Yeah." Loni agreed.

"That's enough boys." said Lynn Sr.

"You're father is right. Lane worked really hard to make those pies for his job tomorrow and Linka you're father and I are really proud of you." said Rita.

"You are?" Linka asked.

"Yes, you didn't eat any of Lane's chocolate pies. We're real chocolate to you." said Lynn Sr.

"I'm sorry can you say that again?" Linka asked.

"We're real proud of you sweetheart." Lynn Sr. replied.

"Oh thanks." said Linka.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Rita asked her daughter.

"I'm fine mom." said Linka.

"Really throughout dinner you ask everyone to repeat themselves." said Rita.

"Yeah sis what chocolate?" Lynn asked.

"Come again?" Linka asked.

"I asked what gives." said Lynn.

"I'm fine." Linka said with a tone of annoyance.

"You sure Linka?" Luke asked.

"I SAID I'M FINE GET OFF MY BACK!" Linka shouted and it startled her whole family even at the kiddie table. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. May I be excused?"

"Sure thing Linka." said Lynn Sr and Linka leaves the grown up table.

* * *

Linka enters her room and closes the door and grabs her walkie talkie. "Claire, we have a code milky brown!" Linka said in the walkie talkie.

"The chocolate monster is about to be unleashed?" Claire asked from her walkie talkie.

"Yes, and I need to keep her in the cage before it's too late." said Linka.

"I wish I can help you Linka. But I have to give Clawuster his medicine, it's going to be a painful struggle." said Claire.

"Well I wish you good luck with your cat." said Linka.

"Thanks, Good luck with the chocolate monster." said Claire.

"Thanks Claire." said Linka and ends her call.

Linka takes out a grey box under her bed labelled "In case of the Chocolate monster is about to come out." She opens the box but it was empty. "No!" Linka exclaimed.

Then she heard knocking on her bedroom door. "Hey Linka, it's Loki. Can I come in?" Loki asked.

"It's open." Linka replied.

Loki enters Linka's room. "You okay sis?" Loki asked.

"I'm fine." Then Linka placed her back to the wall, sat down and broke down into tears. "Who am I kidding? I'm losing my mind Loki! I keep hearing chocolate every time someone talks."

"Linka don't cry." Loki kneeled down to her level. "It's going to be okay."

"How?" Linka asked. "Plus I think I'm seeing brown spots on my body and they smell like chocolate." (3)

"I don't see any brown spots." said Loki.

"I think it's just me." said Linka.

"Listen me and the bros have a idea. But it involves a bucket." said Loki.

"What's your idea?" Linka asked.

* * *

Later that night the Loud siblings are now in their pjs and they finished tying up Linka. "All done." said Lynn.

"Is this really a good idea?" Linka asked.

"Well we thought of locking you up in your room. But your door opens inwards." said Levi.

"Anyway sleep tight." Lane laughed while his siblings groaned. "Get it?"

"Sleep tight sis." said Luke. The boys walk out of Linka's room and closed the door.

"This is going to be uncomfortable." said Linka. But then she began to fall asleep.

* * *

Linka looks around and sees a sign that says Land of Chocolate. (4) Linka gasped in joy from the sight of a world where everything is made out of chocolate. Linka ran up to a lamp post and bites it. Then Linka runs to a fountain that sprays chocolate milk, she opens her mouth and let's the chocolate milk pour into her mouth.

"Mmmm!" Linka purred. Then she sees two marshmallows the size of her fists and picks them and dips them in milk chocolate. Linka licked her lips and ate the two marshmallows.

Linka sees giant marshmallows and bounces off of them like trampolines, then lands in a pool full of peanut butter cups and Linka eats some of them. Linka climbs out of the pool and sees a conveyer belt with mini Butterfingers, Linka lays on her back and opens her mouth and the mini Butterfingers go into her mouth and she eats them.

Linka gets back up and eats a bench made of chocolate. Linka runs up to a chocolate tree and chews through the tree like a beaver, and the tree falls down. Linka eats the whole tree and rubs her belly in satisfaction.

"I want to buy a house here and eat it." said Linka. Then she sees a trail of floating malt balls and Linka chomps on them and follows the trail. (5)

Linka followed the trail and it lead to a giant chocolate statue of herself. "There are no words to describe this." said Linka. She runs towards the giant chocolate statue of herself, but she slips and falls in a puddle of chocolate pudding.

* * *

But when Linka wakes up she finds herself in the kitchen and her face in one of Lane's chocolate pies. "Huh? How did I end up here?" Linka asked herself. "Oh no. Lane's pies!"

Linka went to the fridge and opened and sees that all of the pies are gone. "The pies are gone!" Linka noticed all the empty pie tins. "Oh crud. Lane is going to kill me."

Speaking of Lane, he was standing in the threshold of the kitchen with his jaw dropped. "Lane, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" Linka begged. "Don't say I have no sister or anything like that!"

"Linka calm down. I'm not mad." said Lane.

"Wait are you furious?" Linka asked. "I just ruined your gig."

"About that sis. Right after we tied you up, I got a call from my client and he canceled on me. He replaced with a trip to Dairyland." said Lane.

"That's a bummer bro." said Linka.

"I know. But at least my pies didn't go to waste." said Lane.

"Yeah that's true. They were really good Lane." said Linka. "Did you add love to your pies?"

Lane blushed after Linka asked that question. "Hey there's one pie left." said Linka as she took the last pie out of the fridge, she was about to eat it but Lane stops her.

"Um Linka that pie would give you put you on the toilet." Lane stated.

"Thanks for warning for me." said Linka.

Then Lynn walks in and grabs the pie. "Pie for breakfast? Sweet!" Lynn ate a piece of the pie and he clutched his stomach. "Oh man. Clear a path!" Lynn ran upstairs to the bathroom and Leif saw the whole thing.

"I better get Big Bertha." said Leif.

 **Well it's reference time.**

 **(1) The mascot for Coco Puffs is named Sunny.**

 **(2) Count Chocula had a live action commercial where it involved a chocolate monster. Look it up on YouTube.**

 **(3) The brown spots was from a book called Chocolate fever. Look it up.**

 **(4) Homer dreams he was in the land of chocolate.**

 **(5) Linka eats like Pac-man.**

 **Well that's it for now. Oh I'm thinking of doing a story where the Louds go to the land of the rising sun. It would be a load of laughs. Anyway if you have any ideas for chapters don't be afraid to post them in the reviews. Please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Save the date (Genderbent)

**Well you all voted and you picked the Genderbent version of save the date.**

Linka is at the lunch table with Claire and four other girls. But she was getting something out of her skirt and it was a sloppy joe with a note on it. One of her classmates grabs the note and she reads it. "Happy sloppy joe Lame-o. Signed Ron Andy."

"And there's a heart!" said another classmate.

"Oooooooohhhhhh! Linka's got a boyfriend." Claire and Linka's five classmates laughed.

"What?! No I don't!" Linka protested.

"When's the wedding day, Linka?" The 3rd classmate asked and they all laughed except for Linka.

"Ha ha." Linka Laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, girls."

"Ron and Linka sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Linka's classmates all sang and started laughing again.

"Ron Andy is NOT my boyfriend. He's rude and gross and totally annoying." Linka explained. "I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss that weirdo."

She heard a gasp and when she turns around she sees Ron Andy. "Ron Andy!" Linka panicked. Ron Andy was shocked and then he gave Linka a angry scowl and storms off with a lunch tray in his hands.

"Whoa, Linka, I think you really hurt Ron Andy's feelings." said Claire.

"Claire, Ron Andy is a boy. Boys are always tough and stuff. I live with 10 brothers." said Linka.

* * *

Later that day Linka comes home and she sees a scowling Loki. "Um hi Loki. What are you angry at?" Linka asked nervously.

"You!" Loki replied. "You hurt Ron Andy's feeling!"

"I didn't mean to! Wait, how do you know that?" Linka asked.

"Bebe told me." Loki's voice begins to break. "Right before she breaks up with me."

"Wait, why does Bebe care?" Linka asked.

Loki takes out a photo album and shows a photo of himself, Bebe with Ron Andy. "Because Bebe is literally Ron Andy's sister!" Loki shouted.

"Ron Andy has a sister? I thought he was raised by trolls." Linka said.

"You see?! This is what Bebe was talking about!" Loki shouted and chases Linka around and grabs her by the blouse. "You have to make things right with Ron Andy!"

Linka gets free from Loki's grip and goes near the phone. "Okay! Okay! I'll call him right now and apologize!" said Linka as she picked up the phone.

Loki hangs up the phone. "No way! Actions speak Louder than words! Bebe has to see you being nice to him. That's the only way that me and her can get back together! Which is why we're going on a double date!" said Loki.

"WHAT!?" Linka exclaimed.

"It's all been arranged! We have a reservation at Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet at six! And you two will get along!" Loki shouted.

"I rather lick the bathroom floor." said Linka.

* * *

Loki opened the door to the bathroom and Linka cringed in disgust from the smell, dirty clothes, dirty floor and the smell coming from the toilet. "So six o clock?" Linka asked.

"Yep." said Loki.

"I'll get ready." said Linka and ran to her room.

* * *

Linka is in bedroom pacing back and fourth, then she gives Claire a call on her walkie talkie. "Claire, I need your help." said Linka.

"What's up Linka?" Claire asked.

"I have to go on a double date at Jean Juan's French Mex buffet with Ron Andy." Linka explained.

"Ooh, I love fusion cuisine! But why?" Claire replied.

"Because you were right. I did hurt his feelings, he told Bebe, and she broke up with Loki, and now Loki's making me-" Linka heard nothing but static on her end. "Claire? Claire?"

We see Claire next to a picture of Loki Loud with a gold frame. "Claire and Loki sitting in a tree and there's no room for dumb Bebe! Woo!" Claire sang.

The two pair of siblings have arrived at the restaurant and Loki sees Bebe, she's 17 years old Latino girl with dark hair that reaches her shoulders with a dark green hair band, wearing a white t shirt with a green unbuttoned shirt over it, dark blue shorts, brown shoes and white earrings.

"Hey Bebe." said Loki.

"Hey Lo- Loki." said Bebe.

"Hey Ron Andy." Loki nudges Linka in the shoulder. "Um you handsome."

"Yeah, we weirdos clean up nice. Let's get this over with." said Ron Andy with a deadpan look.

They walk inside and they see Claire wearing a fake moustache, Mexican scarf and a French beret at the counter. "Good evening, Monjour et Señoritas. Welcome to Jean Juan's French-Mex buffet." said Claire.

Linka grabs Claire by the shirt. "What are you doing here?" Linka asked.

Bebe sees a bowl of mints. "Hey some mints." said Bebe and puts a mint in her mouth.

Claire glares at Bebe and growls, then turns back to Linka. "Just here to help you, buddy." said Claire.

"I know what you're up to." said Linka. "Please don't mess this up for me."

"Don't worry. You won't even know I'm here!" said Claire. When she steps off the phone book she was standing on, she knocks over the cofounder and spills the mints. Bebe jumps into Loki's arms. As Loki puts Bebe down a waiter slips on the mints and crashed.

"So, table for three?" Claire asked.

"Actually, there are four of us." said Bebe.

"Three it is. Follow me." said Claire and the four followed her to a table. Loki pulls out a chair for Bebe but Bebe pull herself to the table and Loki sits down on his own chair. Ron Andy pulls out a chair but he sits down.

"Ron Andy that seat was for Linka." said Bebe.

"I don't think she would like a weirdo giving her a seat." said Ron Andy.

"Give her your seat Ron." Loki replied.

Ron Andy rolls his eyes, gets off his seat and offered the seat to Linka. Linka sits down and Ron Andy pushes her in and she hits the table. "Sorry I don't know my own strength." said Ron Andy as he sat down.

"Ron. Be nice." said Bebe.

"I am being nice." Ron Andy scowled at his older sister.

Then a Mexican band walks up to the table. "Ohh, la la! Young amour! This calls for música!" said the head Musician. Before they can play Linka stops them.

"No música! Please!" said Linka. Then the three musicians walk away. "So I hear the Quiche Rancheros is excellent." Linka replied, but Ron Andy just scowled at her.

Claire comes up to the table and placed three glasses of water. "Two flats for you two." said Claire as she poured flat water in Linka and Ron Andy's glasses. "And sparkling water to match your eyes." Claire said as she poured sparkling water in Loki's glass.

"Um I didn't get a glass." said Bebe. Claire ignored Bebe and walked away. "The service here stinks."

* * *

Some time later, Linka tried to get back on Ron Andy's good side. "So, how about that math test? I mean, "show your work?" What is that?" Linka stated as Loki and Bebe ate quietly.

Then Claire walks in with a silver plate. "If I may." Claire lifts the cover and slams it in Bebe's face. "A special treat from for a special gentleman, a nacho from Jean Juan's private collection!"

"I think we'll hit the buffet again." said Loki and Bebe.

"Wait we both said the same thing at the exact same time." said Bebe.

"This is literally meant to be." said Loki. Both Loki and Bebe get off their seats and walk to the buffet. Claire punched the nacho down on the plate and walked away in anger.

"This is literally meant to be." Linka mocked her older brother and Ron Andy laughed.

"Boy they're so cheesy." Ron Andy agreed.

"Yeah! Yeah, cheesier that this Fromage Con Queso!" said Linka. "Oh, remember when Loki picked his own flowers?"

"Yeah and they turned it to be poison ivy! Bebe's face swelled up like a salted turkey!" Ron Andy laughed.

Loki and Bebe were watching their younger siblings laughing from the buffet. "Aw, look, they're getting along!" said Bebe.

"That's great." said Loki.

"Sweetheart, this has been torture." said Bebe.

"Yeah, I agree babe." Loki and Bebe picked up to kiss, until Claire comes between the two.

"Hot raw tamales, coming through! Claire shouted.

"Thank goodness, the kissing is so gross! Who does that?!" Ron Andy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and how about all the selfies?" Linka and Ron Andy chuckle. "Don't get my bad side, babe." Linka mocked Loki.

"You don't have a bad side Loki woki!" said Ron Andy mocked Bebe and the two laughed.

"Listen I'm sorry what I said at school. It was really stupid of me." said Linka.

"It's okay." said Ron Andy. "Sorry about the Sloppy joe."

Then their older siblings come back with their arms around each other. "Guess who's back together?!" said Loki.

"Babe and Loki-woki!" Linka and Ron Andy said at the same time with sarcasm. Loki and Bebe take a selfie with Ron Andy mocks barfs and Claire scowling in the background.

"Well that's great." said Linka and her eyes widen as she sees her classmates from today.

"I'll pick you girls up later." said one of the classmates' dad.

"Thanks dad." The 3rd classmate replied.

Linka quickly hides under the table. "What are you doing?" Ron Andy asked.

"I dropped my fork." Linka lied and then crawled under the table.

"Linka, where are you going?!" Loki asked.

"Ladies' room. I hope no one ate the Chile Con Escargots!" Linka runs to the women's room and locks herself in. "I'll just hide in here until the girls leave."

Then she hears a customer banging on the door. "Hurry up! I gotta escar-go!"

Linka groans and exits the bathroom as the lady dashes in. "Uno, dos, trios!" The lead musician said as he and the band played. Linka sees that her classmates are still there and she sees one of her classmates heading towards the washroom, so she hides under the dessert tray.

Claire walks out of the kitchen on her cellphone. "Hello, Dr. Lopez? I know I'm not suppose to call you at home, but it's a Loki problem." said Claire.

"Claire! You gotta get me out of here!" said Linka from the dessert tray.

"What? Why?" Claire asked and sees the classmates from lunch. "Oh that's why."

"I can't let them see me on a date with Ron Andy." said Linka. "I told them that he's not my boyfriend."

"I'll wheel you out." said Claire. "Dr. Lopez, I'll call you back." Claire hung up her phone. She began to wheel out Linka through the dessert cart.

"Hey dessert lady!" said one of the classmates.

"Crud." Claire muttered as she wheeled towards her classmates. But of the classmates noticed a tuft of Linka's white hair.

"Hey what's with this whip cream?" The 1st classmate asked as she noticed that the tuft of white hair ducked. She pulls the cloth and sees nothing.

Linka dashes for the entrance, but she runs into the band. "Música!"

"NO! No música. Silencio!" Linka runs into a nearby closet.

Claire enters the same closet Linka hid in. "How are we gonna get you out of here? We'll need a disguise." said Claire.

Linka finds an oversized mask of a Mexican man. "I'm way ahead of you." Linka smirked. While Claire lowers her eyebrows at Linka's imitation of Lane.

Linka with the mask on, she's on Claire's shoulders, her face is being covered by a scarf, but her arms are not hidden. They were almost at the front door. "We're almost there Claire." said Linka.

"I'll pay babe. Where's that cute little waiter?" Loki asked.

"He thinks I'm cute?! I gotta give Loki the check!" Claire dashes off and Linka falls to the ground.

"Claire, get back here!" Linka shouted, but it was too late her classmates noticed her.

"Hey Linka. What brings you at Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet?" Her 4th classmate asked.

"I'm with friends. I mean family." Linka replied.

"Isn't that Ron Andy?" She asked.

"Where?" Linka lied.

"Wait, I smell perfume." said the 3rd classmate.

"Um." Linka began.

"She's on a date with Ron Andy!" The 3rd classmate pointed out and then she pieced it together. "Ron Andy is your boyfriend!" The rest of Linka's classmates laughed.

"Ron Andy is just a friend." said Linka.

"Friend? With you!" Ron Andy exclaimed.

"What?" Linka questioned.

"Linka is not my girlfriend! She's weird, her brothers are savages! Plus her white hair looks dumb! Seriously who has white hair. I rather lick the bathroom floor than that weirdo." said Ron Andy.

"RON ANDY!" Bebe shouted. Ron Andy turns around and sees Bebe and Loki who are furious at him, and Linka with watery tears.

"We're done Bebe." said Loki. Bebe broke down in tears. Linka is about to cry while her classmates laugh at her.

Linka begins to walk to the front door, but Ron Andy grabs her arm. "Linka wait!" Ron Andy shouted.

"Haven't you made fun of me enough!?" Linka asked with her voice breaking.

"Look I know that I've been bullying you a lot. Because well I kind of like you." said Ron Andy.

"You do?" Linka asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't know how to tell you." said Ron Andy. "I'm really sorry about what I said."

"You know that actions speak louder than words. That's what Loki said." said Linka.

Ron Andy sighs and kisses Linka on the lips and Linka raises her left leg. "Awww!" Bebe smiled.

"To be honest they make a great couple like us." said Loki.

"You mean we're back together?" Bebe asked.

"Yes." said Loki.

Claire watches as Loki and Bebe kiss, she glares at Bebe and takes out her cellphone. "Hello Dr. Lopez."

* * *

The next day at school, Ron Andy walking to his locker and he sees Linka. "Hey Linka." said Ron Andy. But he didn't noticed the angry look on her face, and she kicks Ron Andy in between the legs. Ron Andy screams in pain and covers his nuts. "My kiwis!"

"Ron Andy Santiago! How dare you kiss me in that restaurant. I rather kiss the bathroom floor than with you!" Linka shouted and walked away.

"What the heck just happened? She liked me and now she kicked me the kiwis? Girls are strange." Ron Andy said as he walked to his locker and when he opens his locker a ice pack slides out.

Ron Andy finds a note on it. "Sorry about the kick, I had to stop the teasing from both of our classmates. Here's something for the pain. Linka." Ron Andy read the letter and he sees a heart. "Wow that was nice of her. But man she can kick."

Linka and Claire are watching Ron Andy reading the note. "Nice work Linka." Claire commented.

"Actions speak louder than words." said Linka.

 **Yeah I changed a few things to make it work. I wanted to make Ron Andy admit his feelings to Linka, plus Linka being angry at Ron Andy. As usually free feel to leave some ideas. Please review.**


	6. Kristen and Loni's magic trick

**I was going to do a one shot where it's Linka's time of the month, but I couldn't come up with the story. Even those I asked for some help, so that one shot will be written for another time. Instead a request from Ben10man. Btw I own the Kent siblings. They were featured in Louds vs Kents and Enter dimension 63.**

It was a peaceful day at the Loud House, the Louds are just watching tv until Loki came here.

"Okay, boys and Linka," Loki said after passing out fliers. "I've heard that Kristen's stepping it up with her magic. She's going to be trying to escape from a tank of water with her neck chained to the floor."

Everybody gasped at that as Levi analyzed the details. "How is she going to pull this off? The average person can hold their breath for 45 seconds. Underwater, less than 30."

"She doesn't have gills!" Loni exclaimed.

"The trick would be boring if she had gills." said Lane.

"I maybe the King of risks, but even I wouldn't do that." said Leif.

"I hope her siblings have someway to break them out." said Linka.

"I'll break her out myself." said Lynn. "And I can give her CPR."

"You said the same thing if Bebe drowns." said Loki.

"I'm just saying." Lynn defended.

"I wonder what she would be wearing?" Loni questioned and everyone looked at him. "I'm just saying."

"Why would she do this?" Lexx asked.

"Well the show is tonight." said Loki. "And we got front row seats."

"Front and centre!" Lane laughed, but his brothers and sister groaned. "Oh come on! It was funny!"

* * *

At the Royal Woods theatre, the Kents rented out the stage for Kristen's show. The Kents are all there.

Katniss is a 17-year old girl with blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders and wore a black tank top, brown cargo shorts, and white sneakers.

Kristen is a 16 year old girl with fair skin, medium length blonde that reaches her neck, wearing a green blouse, blue shorts and white shoes.

Kendall is a 15 year old girl with fair skin, short brown hair, wearing an unbuttoned red flannel shirt over a white t shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and wearing a light brown cowboy hat.

Kelly is a 14 year old girl with fair skin, long brown hair that reaches her upper back, wearing a white t shirt, a brown skirt and brown shoes.

Kelsey is a 13 year old girl with fair skin, brown hair in a ponytail, white t shirt with the Atari logo on it, blue shorts and white sandals.

Kyle is a 11 year old boy with fair skin, platinum blonde hair, red t shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Kendra is a 8 year old girl with pale skin, medium length black hair with her right eye being covered by her right bang, a hair clip with a skull on the left side of her hair, wearing a black dress and black shoes.

Kylie is a 6 year old girl with fair skin, short black hair, wearing a blue t shirt and blue shorts, and red shoes.

Kacy is the same age as her twin sister, fair skin, black hair with two pigtails, black tank top with the Ghostbusters logo on it, red skirt, and black shoes.

Karen is a 4 year old girl with fair skin, brown short hair, a tan long sleeved shirt with the periodic table on it, black pants and brown shoes.

Karly is a 1 year old baby girl with fair skin, a little bit of black hair on her head, wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans.

Kristen's sisters and brother are noticing her constantly practicing with the water tank and has hired medics to be on standby for the show should things go wrong.

"Sis this is crazy." said Kyle.

"Crazy like a fox in a hen house." Kendall stated.

"My idol magician is in town," Kristen explained. "If I'm going to be discovered, I'm gonna have to go big at the show I have scheduled in the hopes that he shows up. What's bigger than risking your life?"

"I can think of a lot of things." Kyle replied.

"Even I wouldn't do that." said Kylie. "Neither would Leif, the King of risks."

"That's because Leif can't pick locks like your big sister." said Kristen. "I was going to do a straight jacket but dad said no."

"So are you giving the Louds front row seats?" Katniss asked.

"Of course I did. Even Bebe, Ron Andy and Claire." said Kristen.

"Have you see what happens when Claire sees Loki?" Karen asked.

"I seen it and I lost my lunch." said Kyle.

"I'll make sure they're far apart." said Kristen.

* * *

Later that night, everyone is at the Royal Woods theatre, everyone is taking their seats. Lane sat down and noticed that their's a seat that says. 'Reserve for Ray Hasnio.'

"Guys, Ray Hasnio is coming." said Lane.

"Ray Hasnio? As in the best magician ever known?" Linka asked.

"Who's that?" Lexx asked.

Linka takes her phone out and shows a picture of a man with tan skin, in his 30s', with medium brown hair, wearing a dark green buttoned shirt with a black vest over it, and black pants. "That's Ray Hasnio." said Linka.

"That's him?" said Lexx.

"Yeah, Kristen told me a lot about him. He's the reason why she does magic shows." Loni explained.

"How did you know that?" Leif asked.

Then Claire and Ron Andy sits right to Linka. "Hey Linka, what's up?" Claire asked.

"Hey Claire, Ronny." Linka greeted.

"Don't call me Ronny." Ron Andy crossed his arms.

"Hey Loki Woki." Bebe greeted and sat next to Loki.

"Hey Babe." Loki replied.

"I heard that Linka kicked Ron Andy in the; and I quote kiwis." said Bebe.

"Aw crud." Loki groaned.

"Don't worry he showed me the note, we're cool." said Bebe.

The Kents all took their seats and Kyle looked at the reserved seat and it was empty. "He's not here." said Kyle.

"He better show up, the show is about to start." said Kacy.

"Kristen is going to be crushed." said Linka.

The show began and everyone went silent.

On the stage, Kristen stood barefoot and in a one-piece swimsuit as she spoke into a microphone to the audience. There was a water tank beside her and a few medics.

"The average person can hold their breath for 45 seconds. Underwater, less than 30. When your heart is beating at the rate mine is right now, your lungs burn oxygen twice as fast,"

Kristen examined the lid to the tank as one of her stage assistants put her hands behind her back and cuffed her.

"There's EMTs on standby should things go wrong. State-issue handcuffs have been provided and a hard-as-steel padlock has been examined."

Kristen then stepped into the water tank with a nervous sigh.

"The only tools I'll have to escape are two picks... and ten fingers. The padlock secures a collar that will strap my throat to the floor of the water tank."

Then, one of her assistants secured the collar.

"I've been given an absolute limit of one minute in which to escape. If I'm not out by then, a safety team has been ordered to rescue me. Time starts now."

Kristen then took a deep breath and dunked her head under the water and started to get to work on the lock securing the handcuffs. That was when her assistants secured the lid onto the tank with leather straps. As they finished securing her inside, she escaped from the handcuffs and started to work on the collar.

The Louds and Kents all watched nervously with sweat running down Lexx's brow. That was when he noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Loni?"

Then as the clock reached the 20 second mark, from above the tank on a stage pulley, Loni was lowered down wearing his own swimsuit with a smirk as he then pulled a lever, which caused a grey curtain to rise up from around the tank so they couldn't see what was going on anymore.

"What is she doing?" Katniss asked nervously.

Then, as the clock expired, the curtain dropped down, revealing that Kristen was the one hanging from the pulley and Loni was the one inside of the water tank.

Everyone in the audience applauded at that as the assistants pulled Loni out of the tank and Kristen gave a bow.

"How did he do that?" Lars asked.

"Beats me." Kendra shrugged.

"So that's where Loni went?" Linka replied.

"I think those make a good couple." Bebe whispered to Loki.

* * *

When the show ended, everyone minus the Louds and Kents left the theatre. Levi is examining the tank. "Give it up Levi, you won't solve it." said Karen.

"Perhaps you can give me a hand?" Levi suggested.

"Perhaps you should try and have fun sometimes." said Karen.

"Would you like some burn cream?" Lane laughed.

Loni and Kristen exit the changing room in their normal attire. "So what did you guys think?" Kristen asked.

"I gotta admit it was pretty cool." Lynn replied.

"Took me by surprise." said Linka.

"But you were in on this too Loni?" Kyle asked.

"Yep." Loni replied.

* * *

(Two week ago)

Loni walked into the ice cream shop and sees Kristen sitting at a table. "Hey Kristen, you wanted to see me?" Loni asked.

"Loni I need your help." said Kristen.

"With what?" Loni asked.

"Well, I heard that Ray Hasnio is coming to Royal Woods and I want to impress him." said Kristen. "And I want your help."

"Kristen you know that I'm not the brightest in my family." Loni stated. "Can't you ask either my brothers or sister, what about your brother and sisters? But not Levi."

"Well you were the first person who popped in my head." said Kristen.

"Wow really? That's pretty cool. So what's the trick?" Loni asked.

"Ok hold on." Kristen put up two menus in front of them so no one can see the trick.

"Wow's that awesome!" Loni exclaimed.

"Our siblings cannot know about the trick. It's our secret, can handle keeping this secret?" Kristen asked.

"I will." Loni replied.

"Good, let's get to work." said Kristen.

* * *

We cut back to the present, where the Louds and Kents are amazed by the fact that Loni helped out, most importantly Loni remembered the trick. "So you remembered the trick?" Leif asked.

"Yeah." said Loni.

"But Kristen, there's something you should know." said Kyle.

"You were amazing!" Ray Hasnio said as he walked towards Kristen.

"Ray Hasnio!" Kristen gasped.

"All of the magic tricks I have seen in my career, that was amazing." said Ray.

"You loved it?" Kristen asked.

"Of course I did. You two really took me by surprise." said Ray. I think you have what it takes to be a magician, you can come and perform with me."

"Wow thank you. said Kristen. "But I still have family, school and someone special here. I'm not ready yet."

"I understand, education is very important. Listen I gotta go, I need to practice for a show tomorrow. See ya!" Ray said and walked away.

"Why did you give that up?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I don't want to leave you guys and Loni." said Kristen.

"Wait are you and Loni dating?" Kyle asked.

"Well I'm not sure if he likes me back." said Kristen.

Linka walked up to Loni. "So how was working with Kristen?" Linka asked.

"Well it was great. I'm not sure if she likes me back." said Loni.

"I'm sure she does." Linka reassured her brother.

 **I like to thank Ben10man for Loki making the announcement, Kristen pratcikg and the trick itself. Please review.**


	7. Linka's lady problem

**Ok you all wanted to see this and you got it.**

It was a beautiful Saturday in Royal Woods, Linka wakes up and she felt weird, she looks at her bed and she sees a red spot on the linen. Linka's eyes widened at the sight of this. "Is that blood? Where did it come from?" Linka asked. But then she realized where it came from. "Oh my gosh."

Linka carried her linen downstairs to the basement and placed it in the washing machine and walked upstairs, where she sees Loni, Luke and Lynn drinking coffee. "Morning sis. How are you feeling?" Luke asked.

"Ugh! Can I at least get one minute of peace and quiet in this house?" Linka groaned.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." said Lynn. "Are you ok sis?"

"I'm fine! Just stay out of my business!" Linka exclaimed.

"We're trying to help sis." Luke replied.

"Well stay out of it!" Linka shouted and stormed off.

"Whoa, I never see Linka this angry." said Luke.

"Same here. Maybe Ron Andy did something to her?" Lynn guessed.

"Nah, Loki told me those two are dating." Luke said.

"Oh. But if he did do something to our little sister. Ron Andy will get the worse day of his life." said Lynn.

"How can Linka be mad from waking up on the wrong side of the bed?" Loni asked and rubbed his chin.

* * *

Linka approached her bedroom and when she opens the door. "Morning Linka." Lars greeted behind her sister, which caused her to scream.

"Lars! I'm not in the mood for your appearing act!" Linka shouted to her 8 year old goth brother. "Got it!?" Linka slammed the door in Lars' face.

Lars stood there in fear after Linka yelled at her, he slowly backed away from Linka's bedroom door and goes back to Lynn's and Lars' room. Then he goes back to his coffin and closes it.

* * *

Linka is in her room, clutching her stomach. "Ugh!" Linka groaned in pain. "I feel like a gorilla punched me in the gut."

Then someone knocks on Linka's bedroom door. "Hey Linka are you ok in there?" Lexx asked.

"I'm fine." Linka replied but still in pain.

"You don't sound ok." Leif said.

"It's girl thing you wouldn't understand." Linka said as she groaned in pain.

The twins both shrugged and walked away. "Maybe we should ask a girl about Linka's problem." Leif suggested.

"Good idea, but who?" Lexx asked and they begin to think, than he figured out who to ask.

* * *

The twins walked up the Kent manor and Lexx ringed the doorbell and Kendall opens the door. "Howdy boys." She greeted. "What brings you two to the Kent manor?"

"Well Linka has a girl problem and we need advice on how to help her." said Leif.

"Yeah, we heard yelling at our brothers and she's in pain." Lexx explained.

Kendall didn't know how to reply to Leif's words. "Um, look boys I think you shouldn't know about Linka's problem yet." Kendall replied.

"But she's in pain!" Lexx exclaimed.

"I know, but it's best you learn if from family. Just give Linka painkillers." said Kendall. "Anyway I gotta go, I need go check on Kelsey." Kendall said and closed the door.

"So much for that." Lexx said.

"What the heck did Kendall mean by painkillers?" Leif asked, but Lexx shrugged.

* * *

Back in the Loud House, Linka just got dressed for the day and exited her room. But she still had cramps. "Ugh! Not again!" Linka groaned.

Linka slowly walked downstairs, while still in pain from the cramps. "How can this day get any worse." Linka said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Linka, you feeling better?" Leif asked with his twin brother by his side.

"I feel like I got punched by a gorilla." Linka said.

"You think that's what Kendall meant?" Lexx asked.

"You told Kendall about my problem?" Linka asked with a death glare.

"Well she's a girl and we figured she would know your problem." Lexx gulped.

"We were just trying to help." Leif replied.

"With what?! Telling the whole town about my problem?!" Linka shouted at the twins and the two shook in fear.

"But we just told one person." said Leif.

"That still doesn't change anything!" Linka exclaimed and stormed off, while the twins both shook in fear.

Loki and Lane are sitting on the couch watching TV and Linka sat between the two. "Hey Linka. I heard from Loni that you yelled at him, Lynn and Luke." Loki said.

"Don't make Linka angry guys." Lars said from the fireplace, which caused Linka, Loki and Lane to scream. "Don't unleash the demon.

"Lars, she probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Lane said.

"Just stay on her good side." Lars replied and back away in the shadows.

"Maybe I should of asked Lynn for his shorts, I feel like I gained some weight." Linka said as she placed her hands around her belly.

"How?" Loki asked.

* * *

Linka flashback to this morning where Linka is in her room struggling to put her skirt on, she laid down on her bed and tried to put on her skirt. "Come on!" Linka groaned. Linka managed to put her skirt on, but when bend down to pick up her nightgown she hears fabric ripping and she realized that the back of her skirt was ripped.

"Dang it!" Linka groaned.

* * *

We return to the present.

"I lost three skirts this morning." Linka sighed.

"That's the whale story!" Lane laughed.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" Linka asked in a threatening tone.

"It was a joke." Lane said with a hint of fear.

Linka punched Lane in between the legs and he groans in pain and placed his hands in between his legs. "My kiwis!" Lane groaned.

"Linka! What's wrong with you?" Loki asked.

Linka turned to Loki with tears forming in her eyes. "You don't call a girl fat! That's an insult!" Linka said with her voice breaking. She began to cry and ran upstairs.

"What's wrong with Linka?" Levi asked while he walked from the kitchen.

"She punched me in the nuts professor!" Lane shouted in sarcasm. "Just because I made a fat joke." He groaned in pain.

"Well, I have been studying Linka since this morning." Levi explained as Leon revealed himself from behind the chair. "I believe that our baby brother is hiding from our only sister."

"Well what's up with our sister?" Loki asked.

"I'm still gathering information." Levi replied.

"What's this about information?" The three brothers turned around and see their mother, Rita Loud. "Lane what happened to you?" She asked.

"Linka kicked me in kiwis, because I made a fat joke." said Lane. Then Rita gives the comedian a glare. "She was feeling bloated and I couldn't waste a joke."

"Bloated?" Rita questioned.

"Plus she had cramps." said Levi. "I heard her groaning from her room."

"Cramps, bloating? Oh I see what's going on." said Rita.

* * *

Linka is in her room, sitting on her bed eating chocolate and crying from Lane's joke. "Stupid Lane." Linka cried and a mouth full of chocolate.

Then she hears someone knocking on her bedroom door. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Her mother asked from behind the door.

"No, I'm not." Linka replied.

Rita entered Linka's room and she sees her daughter with tears down her face and chocolate all over her mouth. "Are you upset about Lane's joke?" Rita asked.

"I'm both mad and sad." Linka said as her voice was breaking.

"Sweetheart." Rita said as she sat next to Linka. "I know what's going on. It's all part of you becoming a young lady."

"Blood on my bedsheets, cramps and being bloated is part of growing up?" Linka questioned her mother.

"Well yes. You see you got your first period." Rita replied.

"My first period?" Linka asked disgusted by her mother's answer.

Rita explained to Linka that every month, a young woman goes through a menstruation cycle, Linka cringed at image of bleeding which lead to cramps, nausea, bloating, extreme appetite and mood swings. Linka felt like she was going to throw up, but she's not sure if it's from knowing what a menstruation cycle is or if she has nausea. But Rita told Linka that she should use tampons every month.

"Mom." Linka said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Linka." Rita replied.

"I think I'm going to throw up." said Linka as her face turned green. Her cheeks puffed up and she placed her hands on her mouth and she barfs in a bucket.

"Oh dear. Come on, we'll go to the drug store and pick up a few things." Rita said.

"Can we stop off at the mall too. I lost three skirts today too?" Linka suggested.

* * *

The boys are all in the family room watching TV. Then Linka and Rita both entered the house with bags in their hands. "We're back!" Rita said.

"You were gone?" Loni asked.

"She told us," Levi said as he checked his watch. "One hour ago."

"We came back from the drug store." Linka said as she ran upstairs with the bags in her hands.

"What's up with Linka?" Lane asked.

"It's a woman thing boys." said Rita.

* * *

Later that night, Linka walked into the living room with a cup of tea in her hands. "Hey guys." She greeted her brothers, but they stood far away from her. "What's gotten into you guys?"

"You yelled us." Lexx replied.

"You hit me in my tender area." said Lane.

"Yeah you've been acting strange all day." Luke pointed out.

"Ohhhh." Linka felt awkward about her behaviour today, she gritted her Teton and breath in. "Sorry guys. It's a woman problem, and I don't want to scar you guys for life."

"Its all good sis." said Lynn.

"Apologize accepted." said Leif.

"Aw thanks, guys." said Linka and hugged her brothers, and the bros hugged back.

"I knew you were going through your menstruation cycle." said Levi.

"Wait? You knew this whole time!?" Linka said and let go of her brothers' hug.

"Yes, you were a interesting test subject, hearing you go through cramps and counting the time it takes for you to get dressed while you were bloated." Levi explained. "Plus I found your used tampons in the trash soaked with blood."

The brother were disgusted by what Levi explained. Leif ran outside to barf in ten front yard. "You were observing me as a test subject!?" Linka asked with her fury rising.

"It was for science." Levi replied as she back away in fear.

"Not cool, invading our sister's privacy!" Luke replied as he and the rest of the brothers all glared at Levi.

"Guys, this is a woman thing." Linka reassured her brothers and then he gave Levi the death glare. "I'm going to twist you into a human pretzel!"

"That would be impossible." Levi said, but he saw his sister getting closer to him and he ran for his life.

"Get back here!" Linka chased the four year old genius.

 **Finally it's over. Tell you the truth, I felt uncomfortable writing this one, because I had to do my research and well I felt uncomfortable researching this as well. Please review.**


	8. Loni and Kristen hook up

**Well I decided to do a story where Linka is not the main focus.**

Loni is putting his books back in his locker, after a long day at school. "Hey Loni." Loni turned to his left and sees Kristen Kent. Ever since they did Kristen's magic trick he's been having these feelings about her but he's not sure if Kristen liked him back.

"Oh hey Kristen." Loni greeted.

"So what's new?" Kristen asked.

"Nothing much, just putting my stuff away." Loni said and chuckled nervously. "You wanna hang out?"

"Oh, I can't. I have a birthday gig to do." Kristen said. "Maybe some other time."

"That's cool! Have fun!" Loni said.

"See ya Loni." said Kristen and walked away.

Loni sighs and looks at the readers. "I know that Linka does this, but what the heck. I really like Kristen, but I don't know if she likes me back." Loni explained to the readers. He sighs and closed his locker. "Maybe I should ask a girl for advice. But who?"

* * *

When the Louds are all at home eating dinner, Loni was barely touching his goulash. "Loni, are you ok? You barely touched your dinner." Rita asked.

"I'm fine mom." Loni replied.

"You sure Loni? You're not acting yourself?" Linka wondered.

"Well, you know how Kristen and I did that water tank trick?" Loni asked and everyone at the grown up table all nodded and commented. "Well I've been having these... thoughts about her."

"Thoughts about her on the water tank trick?" Luke asked.

"No, I kind of like her." Loni admitted.

"Awww, my son's in love." Rita said.

"Well I need girl advice from you and Linka." Loni said.

"Well I can try my best." Linka shrugged.

"Loni, here's my advice for girls. Don't say that they look fat in jeans." Loki said as he ate his dinner. "They won't take it well."

"Like the time where Bebe broke your nose at the mall." said Linka.

"Linka, I thought we agree never to mention it again." Loki muttered.

"Thanks for the advice bro." said Loni.

"It was warning Loni." said Loki.

"Anyway just tell Kristen that she's pretty." Linka stated.

"Always listen to her and ask her how she's feeling." Rita added.

"Ok." Loni took down some notes.

"Oh yeah I'm in the talent show." Luke said.

"Good for Luke." said Lynn Sr.

* * *

Kristen is in the library doing her homework, until her tablet rang. She answered the call and she sees a middle aged man and woman. The man had fair skin, brown eyes, short black hair, wearing a blue shirt. The woman had fair skin, green eyes, medium length blonde hair, she looks like she's wearing a purple button shirt.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Kristen waved to the video call.

"Hi, Kristen. How are you?" Diana asked.

"I'm fine." Kristen sighed.

"You ok there princess?" Nelson asked.

"Well you know Loni right?" Kristen asked.

"The same Loni who tied my lobsters to balloons?" Nelson said in a serious tone.

"Oh course what a sweet young man." Diana replied.

"Well since he and I did that water tank trick, I've been thinking about Loni." said Kristen.

"You're in love." said Diana. "Remember when we fell in love Nelson?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't a airhead." Nelson replied.

"Dad. I don't care if he's a airhead, I like him." said Kristen.

"Well that's really sweet Kristen." Diana said.

"So how's Italy?" Kristen asked.

"Really great!" said Diana.

"Listen sweetheart we have to go. We'll talk about this later." said Nelson and hung up.

Kristen sighed and dreamily about her and Loni.

* * *

Loni is wearing a suit, and Kristen is wearing a white wedding dress and he carries Kristen through the threshold of their new home. "Oh Loni, it's perfect. We can start our family together." said Kristen.

"You know it mrs. Loud." said Loni. Loni and Kristen kissed.

* * *

It faded back to reality, where Kristen was kissing a book while Kyle walks in. "Um Kristen?" Kyle asked, and Kristen stopped making out with a book. "Why are you making out with a book?"

"When you get older I'll tell you later." Kristen said.

Kyle shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Kristen then walked into Kendall's room as she lay on her bed with her hat covering her eyes and strumming her guitar while nodding her head, trying to come up with a new song.

"Hey, Kendall," Kristen said.

"Hey, sis." Kendall then adjusted her hat and sat up. "What's up?"

"I've been meaning to find the words to say to Loni to tell him I love him," Kristen said as she adjusted her hands.

"Ah, young love," Kendall sighed. "So why did you come to me for advice?"

"It's not for your advice," She then handed her a sheet of paper. "I wrote this song for you to perform at the talent show in 3 days. It's a love song that I'm dedicating to Loni."

Kendall then gazed over the lyric sheet for a few seconds before turning her eyes to her sister. "I think I can work with this."

"You're the best, Kendall," Kristen said as she hugged her younger sister as Kendall smiled.

"Don't mention it." said Kendall.

"I'll let you practice." Kristen said and left the room.

Later that night, Loni was sitting on his bed thinking Kristen. "Man she's so pretty." Loni said.

"Loni, just tell Kristen you love her!" Loki groaned.

"I want the moment to be perfect." Loni replied.

"You have bad timing, bro." Loki said and went to bed.

"I'll show him who has bad timing." Loni muttered under his breath.

* * *

3 days later, The Louds and Kents are at the talent show at Royal Woods high school. Luke's talent was playing a guitar solo.

"Man he's good." said Kyle.

"Yeah he sure is." said Katniss.

Luke finished his guitar solo and knee slides on stage. "Thank you Royal Woods High!" Luke shouted and walked off stage would the crowd applause.

"Thank you Luke Loud." said a female teacher. "Now for our next talent show contestant. Give it up for Kendall Kent."

Kendall walked out onto the stage with a sigh as she sat down on the stool with her guitar. She then spoke into the microphone.

"Hey. This song was written by my sister, Kristen. This one goes out to Loni Loud," she said as she started to play her guitar and started to sing.

*Insert song- In Case You Didn't Know by Brett Young* Due to copyright stuff I can't put the lyrics.

"Loni Loud? That's me!" said Loni.

"I hope this works." Kristen said to herself.

Loni listened as Kendall played the song. "Does she like me back?" Loni asked himself.

When the song ended the crowd applauded and Kendall took a bow. Kristen looks behind her and sees Loni leaving the theatre, so she follows him.

"Loni, why did you leave? You didn't like the song?" Kristen asked.

"I thought it was nice." said Loni.

"Really?" Kristen asked.

"It was. Listen ever since we did that water tank trick. I've been thinking about us." said Loni. "Not just doing magic tricks, but spending time with you. You're sweet, kind and make me happy when you're around. You're my magician."

"Loni, you're a great guy. You make me laugh, a kind brother to your sister and you're more than just a my next door airhead anymore, you're my airhead." Kristen said.

Loni and Kristen were both moved by their words and they kissed, Kristen raised her left leg.

"Finally you two hooked up." Kendra said, scaring both Loni and Kristen and they both fall in a garbage can.

"They hooked up?" Lars asked when he walks up to Kendra.

"Yeah." Kendra replied.

"Finally. I can write my poems in the air ducts without him talking about Kristen." Lars said.

 **I would like to thank Ben10man for coming up with the story idea, along with the scene where Kristen gives Kendall the song and Kendall playing the song. Please review.**


	9. Rock vs Country

**Ok this is a story requested by Ben1**

* * *

 **0man. Oh and Krusa1 if you're reading this I'm sorry if you don't like the Kents but that's your problem and I'm not going to make another version of this story without the Kents. I'm giving you two options either you stop reading this story or live with it.**

Kendall is in her room, it was full of western music stuff like posters of country music stars, some guitars on the wall, and a bed. On the other side is a lot of science fiction stuff which is Kelly's side of the room. Kendall is strumming her guitar in her room. But she was interrupted by a Loud power cord. "Luke!" Kendall gritted her teeth.

Just then Kristen walked by Kendall's room and she noticed Kendall storming out. "Hey sis can you tell Loni he forgot his sunglasses in my hat." Kristen said.

"Yeah sure, after I kill Luke." Kendall said.

* * *

Luke is in the garage playing his guitar, Kendall enters the garage. "Luke!" Kendall shouted, but Luke didn't listened her. "LUKE!"

Kendall unplugs the amp. "Hey! Oh hey Kendall." Luke greeted. "What brings you to my workshop?"

"Your brother Loni forgot his sunglasses in Kristen's magic hat. I don't know what my older sister sees in him?" said Kristen.

"Love is blind mate." Luke,replied.

"I'm deaf from your music."

"That's no way to talk to your future brother-in-law," Luke said, folding his arms. "I bet my music could beat yours anytime."

"Want to bet? Let's bet," Kendall said as the Louds and Kents then surrounded the two. "My country against your rock. Loser has to buy the winner a new guitar of their choice."

The Louds and Kents then looked at each other in a daze before Luke smirked. "Done." Luke said as he spit into his hand and stuck it out.

Kendall then did the same and the two shook hands. "Two weeks, Royal Woods Family Fair. Oh, and you might want to hire a backup band since mine just moved here from Cali." She then gave him a recommendation list. "Not even you can play all of those instruments at one time."

"Thanks for the tip."

Kristen then approached Loni and gave him his sunglasses before planting a kiss on his cheek before leaving with her sisters and brothers.

"Seriously, Kristen. He's such an airhead," Kendall said.

"That's what I love about him. He's such a sweetheart when you get to know him," Kristen said.

"Luke, you have no idea what you got yourself into?" Linka asked.

"Yeah, me handing her butt on a gold platter." said Luke. "Country music is about some guy's life story where they brought tough places and their ex-boyfriends."

"But she has a band, and I highly doubt you can play all these instruments." said Levi.

"I have an idea." Luke said.

"No, I am not giving you extra arms." Levi replied.

"Dang it."

* * *

Luke put up some flyers for band auditions, he already called in his friend Tony to join his band. Tony is about 11 years old, wearing white boots, black pants, a black and white shirt under a black jacket, he has fair skin and a black hair Mohawk with a some redish pink hair highlights. "Thanks, for helping me out Tony." said Luke.

"No problem Luke. You're battling against a country music fanatic." Tony said. "You're going to need my help."

"Alright let's get this thing started." said Luke.

So the audition started and so far Luke and Tony got nothing but people with no tune, rhythm and have horrible singing. Even scoots tried to audition with bad pooka music, but Luke and Tony all said no. This went on for a week until one day.

"These guys suck!" Luke groaned.

"My dog can make better music then these guys." said Tony.

"Tell me about it." said Luke.

But until they heard someone playing bass, Luke and Tony look up and see Bebe playing bass. "Bebe?" Luke asked.

"Hey Luke." said Bebe.

"How did you know how to play bass?" Tony asked.

"I play guitar during my free time." Bebe answered. "But I guess bass and guitar are the same thing."

"Whatever you say dudette." Tony replied.

"But we still need a drumer." said Luke.

Then they heard someone playing the drums, the trio looked at the drums and see Lexx playing the drums. "Lexx?" Luke asked.

Lexx stopped playing the drums and threw the drumsticks in the air and catches them. "Hey bro." said Lexx.

"You know how to play drums?" Tony asked.

"Well I do some tapping in my spare time." Lexx replied.

"So that's a no on drums?" Bebe asked.

"He'll learn as we go." said Luke. "Anyway we need to practice we only got a week to practice for the fair."

"Let's do this!" Tony shouted.

"No! We practice tomorrow. 5pm sharp." said Luke. "Be there, got it."

* * *

The next day at 5:30pm

Bebe entered the garage and Lexx glares at her. "Where were you?" Lexx asked.

"I was helping Ron Andy with his homework and I lost track of time." Bebe said.

"It's alright, if you're late you're following a tradition." said Luke.

"What?!" Lexx exclaimed. "She was late Luke and you're giving her a pass?!"

"She was late so what?!" Tony replied. "It's no big deal."

"We only have six days until the family fair and we need to practice!" said Lexx.

"Lexx, Bebe was late so what!? It's not the end of the world." said Luke. "Let's drop it and practice."

"Fine." said Lexx.

Luke's band began to play and practiced day and night.

It's the day of the Royal Woods family fair, Luke and his band were ready to go on. "You guys ready?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." said Tony.

"Same here bro." said Lexx.

Luke's band get on stage and they play Born to be wild by Steppenwolf. (A/N: Sorry folks due to the rules of this site, I can't put the lyrics here. Just listen to the song.)

When the song's over, Luke unleashed the goats, the audience cheers as Luke walks away with his band mates following him. He sees his brothers and sister waiting for him.

"Nice one bro." said Linka.

"Thanks sis. What brings you guys?" Luke asked.

"I was supporting my girl." said Loki.

"Thanks Loki Woki." said Bebe.

"Country has nothing rock." said Luke.

"Hey guys look Kendall is coming on stage." said Loni.

They see Kendall's band mates, the drummer is about a fair skinned man wearing a brown shirt, black short hair, blue jeans and brown shoes. The fiddler is a tanned woman with a blue skirt, a red flannel shirt, red hair and brown cowgirl boots. The second guitarist is a fair skinned woman with black hair, a yellow shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes.

Kendall played Gunpowder and lead by Miranda Lambert. (A/N: Again just listen to the song)

The audience then roared into applause after that as Kendall then threw her hat into the audience only for them to throw it back to her as she and her band bowed.

Lexx then turned to Luke, dumbfounded.

"You said that country had no chance against rock."

"She's a little better than I thought," Luke deadpanned.

"Did you say 'little?'" Linka asked with a smirk as she joined in the applause.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I mean you're good and all, but you're both good for your own music." said Linka. "I don't care who wins."

Kendall and her bandmates all walked off stage. "I guess I win. You owe me a guitar." said Kendall.

"Yeah sure, I'll get you one. Plus I'm sorry about what I said about country music." said Luke.

"Water under the bridge Luke. I'm also sorry about talking smack about rock and your hair do." said Kendall.

"It's cool and hurtful." said Luke. "Plus it take me a hour in the morning to set it up."

"But if you did win what kind of guitar did you wanted me to buy you?" Kendall asked.

"Either a double guitar or one of Slash's guitar." Luke answered.

"Well you did your best." Kendall smiled.

Luke smiled and spit in his hand. "Friends?"

Kendall spit in her hand too and shook Luke's hand. "Friends." They both parted hands and Kendall walked away.

Luke sighs and looks down. "I wish I had Slash's guitar, it would of been awesome." Luke sighed.

"You're not gonna hook up with Kendall?" Loni asked.

"Nah, country music and rock won't mix." said Luke.

 **I would like to thank Ben10man for the argument and Kendall's song. Please review.**


	10. One of the girls

**Ok I'm going to do the request everyone has been wanting me to do since day one. A genderbent one of the boys episode. Oh and by the way Relative chaos is not cannon in this story. So the Santiagos are still in royal Woods.**

The story starts with Linka and Claire looking through Linka's fridge. "Pizza, wings, salsa dip and guac." said Linka as she tasted the guacamole and gagged.

"I think it's pronounced guacamole." Claire corrected.

"Whatever. This looks like Loki is planning another game night." Linka narrowed her eyes.

"I hope Loki doesn't fatten up." Claire said and began to day dream about Loki on a beach wearing light blue swim trunks and slowly run on the beach.

"Let me guess? The beach?" Linka asked as Claire nodded. Linka gasped with joy and grabbed a jar of peanut butter. "Peanut butter! Yum!"

Lex walks in and noticed Linka holding the jar of peanut butter. "You know Linka that stuff tastes good if you taste with your finger." Lexx suggested.

"Eww! I'm not doing that Lexx!" Linka protested.

"You sure know how to pick your battles Linka!" Lane laughed while holding Mrs. Coconuts.

"You guys mind!" Linka groaned and her two brothers walked away. "Sometimes I wish I had ten sisters instead of ten brothers."

"Oh come on Linka it's not that bad." said Claire.

Linka sighs and turns to the readers. "Oh Claire. She doesn't know what it's like to live with ten brothers." said Linka.

*flashback 1*

Linka is walking down the hall wearing a bathrobe and when she enters the bathroom she sees that it's a mess and Linka growls in frustration.

*Flashback 2*

The siblings are in Loki and Loni's room having a meeting. "Ok what do you guys want to do today?" Loki asked and he sees Linka raising her hand. "Yes Linka?"

"How about we all go to the mall?" Linka suggested and her brothers all imitate a buzzer and gave her thumbs down.

"Juan Juan's?" Linka suggested and her brothers gave her the same response and thumbs down.

"Ok how about" Before Linka could finish her brothers interrupt her.

"No!" The brothers all replied.

"I didn't even finish!" Linka stated.

"I think I know just the place." said Loki.

We see Luke and Lynn on a roller coaster in Dairyland and the coaster goes down. "Linka don't spill my soda!" Lynn shouted. Linka is shown with a deadpan look on her face holding soda and popcorn.

*Flashback 3*

Linka opens the door and sees Ron Andy. "Hey Ron Andy." Linka smiled.

"You ready to go?" Ron Andy asked but he sees Linka's brothers and they all glared at him and Leon pounded his fists.

"Get him!" Loki shouted and the Loud brothers tackled Ron Andy and gave him a Dutch oven.

"Aw gross my mouth was open!" Ron Andy exclaimed as Linka faceplamed.

*Flashback 4*

Linka is in her room reading a book and when she turns the page she gets a paper cut. "Ow! Papercut!" Linka said.

Then her brothers all barged in. "You ok sis!?" Lynn asked.

"Here's Bun Bun." Luke held Bun Bun.

"Do you need Leon to kiss your boo boos?" Loni asked while holding Leon.

"Do you need band aids?" Leif asked.

Before Linka could get those things, Levi enters Linka's room with defibrillator and placed them on his sister. "Clear!" Levi shouted.

Linka screams in pain and the flashback ends.

* * *

Back to the present.

"Good point." Claire agreed.

"I wish I had ten sisters instead of ten brothers." said Linka.

"Well I wish you would stop eating our chocolate!" Levi said with his fists on his hips.

"Well I'm sorry for being a chocoholic!" Linka exclaimed sarcastically. Linka puts the peanut butter away and walks away with Claire by her side.

"Hmmm." Levi began to think and he smirks.

* * *

Later that night, Linka was sound asleep and when she opened her eyes, she sees Levi sitting cross legged and rubbing his chin.

Linka screams and turns on the light. "Levi? What are you doing in my room?" Linka asked glaring at the smart brother.

"Well I came up with something to make your wish come true." said Levi and presents a watch.

"Looks like a watch Levi." Linka said. "Have you been eating Linka's protein powder again?"

Levi presses a button and portal opens up. "Holy marinara sauce!" Linka exclaimed.

"So are we doing or am I going to let Leif going a dimension where he's a frog?" Levi asked.

"Heck yeah!" Linka cheered.

"Good. One more thing, you have 24 hours to get out of that dimension or else you're trapped there forever." Levi explained.

"I got it." Linka said and put the watch on left wrist.

"Good, now if you excuse me I have to break Leif the bad news" Levi said and pushed Linka though the portal.

* * *

The portal opened in the hallway and Linka comes out of the portal and she looks around. "This doesn't look like a different dimension." Linka said.

Then Lori walked out of her room texting on her phone. "OMG that is literally LOL! Come on Leni." Lori said.

Leni walked through the doorway, but she hits the threshold. "Ouchie! Lori who moved the doorway?" Leni asked.

Then Luna steps out of her room with a guitar in her hands and strums it. "Ready sis?" Luna said. "You coming sis?"

Then Mr. Coconuts come out of the room. "I woodn't miss it!"

Then Luan comes out of the room and laughs. "Good one Mr. Coconuts." Luan laughed.

Then girl Lynn steps out of her room and tosses a football in the air. "It's game time." said Lynn (girl)

Lucy exited her room and closes the door. "Sigh." She said.

Linka hears honking coming from another room and Lana exits her room with a frog in her hands. "Quit honking Lola or you'll get a frog down you're dress!"

Then Lola drives out of her room with her pink princess car. "Do it or I'm telling dad." Lola replied. "DAD!"

Lana tackles Lola and the twins began to fight, Lisa exited her room with a baby crying in the background. "Will you mute yourselves, so our youngest sister can slumber!" Lisa shouted.

"Speak English Lisa!" The twins shouted back.

"Gladly. Shut your pie holes so Lily can sleep!" Lisa shouted as the twins fought all the way downstairs and Lisa walks downstairs where her sisters are at the door.

"Hey Linka are you coming or what?" Lori called out **.**

"Where are going? Linka asked with a tone of frustration. "Dairyland?" Linka scoffed and her sisters all look at her.

"Um no. We're going to the mall. It was literally your idea." Lori pointed out.

"It was?" Linka asked while smile grew on her face. While her sisters get into Vanzilla.

"This is great my brothers would never go to the mall." Linka said.

"Brothers?" Leni asked.

"You know the monks." Linka replied. "They hate department stores."

"Oh that makes sense." Leni said and walked to Vanzilla.

"This is the best day ever!" Linka cheered.

* * *

Vanzilla is driving through town and the girls had a great time at the mall. "We literally had a great time. Nice idea going to the mall sis." said Lori.

"No problem Lori." said Linka **.**

"You made a trip the mall a rocking time." Luna said.

"I feel joy." said Lucy with a deadpan look.

Then Linka got a text. "Oh it's from Ron Andy. He wants to go out tomorrow." Linka waited for the reaction, but all of the sisters all squealed in excitement.

"You and Ron Andy make like a adorable couple." Leni said.

"Can I be the flower girl at your future wedding!?" Lola begged.

"Easy girls. We need to wait and see." said Linka as she chuckled.

* * *

They were all at Juan Juan's sitting at a table. "To Linka!" Lori said and raised her glass.

"To Linka!" The sisters all raised their glasses.

"Thanks sisters." said Linka.

* * *

Vanzilla pulls into the driveway and they exit the van, where they see Rita holding Lily. "Hi Mom!" The Loud sisters all greeted.

"Hi girls how was the mall?" Rita asked.

"It was great Mom." Lori said.

Then Lynn Sr. comes out of the house. "Hey girls how would you like to come go karting with me?" He asked.

The girls politely said no and walked inside. "Sometimes I wish I had a son." Lynn Sr. sighed.

Linka walked upstairs and she looked at her sisters realizing that she got her wish. "Best day ever. I want this to last forever. In fact." Links removed Levi's Dimensional travel watch and threw it in the garbage can. "I can stay here forever."

"Hey Linka the Dream boat is on!" Lori called from downstairs and Linka ran downstairs to watch the dream boat.

* * *

Later that night, Linka walked straight to her room and when she opened the door it was actually a linen closest. "What the? Hey Lynn what happened to my room?" Linka asked.

"Same where it's always been." Lynn said and revealed Lynn and Lucy's room, but with bunk beds and a coffin.

"All three of us sleep in the same room?" Linka asked.

"Of course we do. Where do you think we would sleep in the linen closet?" Lynn chuckled.

When the three girls were getting into bed and Linka climbed the top bunk she couldn't find a certain stuffed animal. "Wait where's Bun Bun!?" Linka exclaimed

and looked everywhere on the bed.

"Lola destroyed Bun Bun by tearing him to shreds." Lynn answered.

"I gave him a good funeral." Lucy said and closed her coffin door.

"Well good night Linka." Lynn said and went to bed.

Linka tried to go to bed without her stuffed animal, but sooner or later she managed to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day Linka woke and sees Lucy's bat colony, she screams and falls off her bed landing on Lynn's sports bag. "Stupid bat colony." Linka said as she got up. "But I have another day in paradise."

Linka exited her room and walked to the bathroom and then she bumps into Luna and sees a line to the bathroom. "A line to the bathroom!?" Linka exclaimed.

"Yeah Linka we all have to wait our turn." Luna replied.

"Well that's just great." Linka groaned sarcastically.

As time went by the line got shorter and shorter. Then Linka went to the bathroom, but then she exited the bathroom. "I forgot my loofa!" Linka said and went to her room to get her loofa. When she returned Linka sees another long line to the bathroom. "Dang it." Linka sighed.

* * *

Later that day Linka was painting her nails in her room and Lola enters her room. "So are you painting your nails?" Lola asked.

"Yes I am. How do they look?" Linka asked, showing Lola her red painted nails.

Lola didn't say a word, she just looked at them and grabbed Linka's blouse dragged her face to Lola's face. "Listen here Linka. I'm the pretty one around here, not you. If I ever see a single trace of make up on you. You'll be sorry." Lola said with a evil grin on her face, she let go of Linka and walked away.

"What the heck was that about?" Linka asked.

* * *

Meanwhile all the Loud sisters were in the family room watching tv and Linka was reading a magazine until she gets a paper cut. "Ow a paper cut!" Linka cried out. But her sisters were still watching tv. "Um girls I have a paper cut."

"That's a you problem Linka, not ours." Luna said whiling strumming her guitar.

"Lily would you like to kiss my boo boo?" Linka asked her baby sister. But Lily shook her head. "Whatever I got to get ready to hang out with Ron Andy."

"Girls our sister needs to get ready for a date." Lori said and all of the sisters sans Linka nodded.

The Louds all surrounded Linka and did her hair, add some make up and fixed up her clothes and she was ready for her date. "All done!" The Loud sisters said.

Leni held a mirror to Linka's face and she gasped in horror, her make up looked a little clownish. "You are totes ready for your date Linka." Leni smiled.

"I look awful!" Linka shouted and ran upstairs. "Ok screw this place I need to leave this Dimension."

Linka found the same trash can that she threw her watch out and dig through the trash looking for it. "Where is it?" Linka asked herself.

"What are you doing Linka?" Luan asked.

"Looking for a earring I think I threw it out." said Linka.

"I hear you Loud and clear!" Luan laughed. "Get it?" Linka didn't laugh at Luan's bad pun. "Well I'll check if it's in my room." Luan walked into her room.

Linka found the watch and her eyes widened that she has 15 seconds to return home. "I need to leave now!" Linka presses a button and a portal opens up, so Linka jumps in the portal with only a second to spare.

* * *

The portal opens up in a dark small room and Linka comes out of the portal and lands on the floor. "My room! Bun Bun!" Linka shouted and hugged Bun Bun. "I'm home!"

Then the lights turn on and Linka sees her sisters right at the threshold of the door. "Oh no, I'm back here." Linka gulped.

"Are you Ok?" Lynn asked.

"Do you need some water?" Lana asked.

"Did you had a nightmare?" Lori asked.

"Wait are they being nice to me?" Linka asked.

"Do you want to talk what's bothering you Lincoln?" Leni asked.

"Lincoln?!" Linka questioned and looked around her room. The walls were tan brown, there were action figures instead of dolls, comics, and pictures of her as a boy and a boy version of Claire. She looked down and noticed that her toenails are clear. But Linka looked in the mirror and she was a boy, with short white hair, wearing a orange polo shirt and blue jeans. She has become Lincoln Loud. "I'm in the wrong dimension!" Linka screams.

* * *

Linka woke up and sees that her room is back to normal, but she checks the mirror and she is real girl **.** "Oh thank goodness." Linka sighed in relief.

Then her brothers bust through the door. "Are you Ok?" Loki asked.

"Here's Bun Bun!" Luke said and handed Bun Bun to Linka **.**

"Do you want us to stay with you until you fell asleep?" Loni asked.

"No thanks. But thanks guys, I love you guys." said Linka.

"Awwwwww!" The brothers said.

"I'll never complain about my brothers again." said Linka.

"Brothers?" The Loud Bros questioned.

"You know the monks!" Linka quickly said.

"Hey I think you drop this." Loni said and held a watch up to Linka.

Linka screamed and grabbed the watch and smashes it. "Linka that was my watch! You're going to pay for that!" Loki said.

"Please don't destroy Bun Bun!" Linka begged.

"I meant paying with money." Loki replied.

"Oh sorry Loki." said Linka.

"You have no class Linka." Lexx said as the rest of the brothers went back to bed.

"After something like that I would rather have 10 brothers who have my back other than 10 sisters." Linka said and went back to bed.

 **That was the one** **shot you all requested. Like I** **said before** **the Santiagos** **are still in Royal Woods, because I** **just didn't like Relative chaos. So it never happened in this story. Anyway stay tuned for the next story which would be either** **pool** **party crushers or Leif take a bath. Please review.**


	11. Leif take a bath!

Leif enters the Loud house with mud on himself and muddy footprints. "Hey guys." said Leif.

"Hey Leif." Linka and the brothers greeted while sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Leif Loud!" Rita shouted and placed her hands on her hips. "Why is there mud on my floor?"

"Um I came back from gardening." Leif smiled nervously until Rita kept glaring at Leif. "Ok fine I was playing in mud!"

"Well Leif you need a bath." said Rita.

The word bath echoed through Leif's head. "No thanks." Leif said.

"That's not a option." Rita replied and tried to grab Leif but he dodges the grasp of his mother and runs into his room. Rita tried to open the door but it's locked. "Leif Loud! Open this door right now!"

"Nope!" Leif replied.

"You are taking bath young man!" Rita shouted. "After that I'm taking away your tools for adding a lock on your door."

"I like to see you try, thunder thighs!" Leif shouted.

"What did you call me!?" Rita got furious and then she got a idea. "Fine, stay in here, but mock my words young man you will take a bath!"

* * *

The Louds kids were still watching TV until Rita grabs the remote and turns off the TV. "What gives?" Lynn exclaimed.

"Listen up Linka and boys, I need you all give Leif a bath." said Rita.

"So he was fighting dirty?" Lane laughed.

"Not Now Lane. But instead he insulted me by calling me thunder thighs." said Rita.

"Figures." Lexx said. "I would never call you that mommy."

"That's good Lexx." said Rita. "But anyway I need you all to lure Leif out of his room and give him a bath."

"We got it." said Luke.

"You better!" Rita shouted. "I'm going out. Loki you're in charge." Rita stormed out of the house.

"Alright let's give Leif a bath." said Loki.

* * *

Lexx walks up to his room and knocks on the door. "Hey Leif my army truck needs fixing!" said Lexx.

"I already fixed it yesterday when you were at the doctor's office!" Leif shouted from his room.

"Dang it." said Lexx.

* * *

Sometime later, Leif walked downstairs and head straight to the kitchen. Leif was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Then he turned around and sees Lane with holding a cream pie with a alarm clock on it.

"LEIF! BETHANY GAVE ME A CREAM PIE BOMB AND IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE IN TEN SECONDS UNLESS YOU TAKE A BATH!" Lane shouted and Leif was unimpressed. "Please?" Lane begged and then the cream pie exploded.

Leif ate his sandwich and after he was done Leif walked upstairs then Lynn and Luke both grab Leif and Lars opens the door. "Now!" Lars said.

Lynn and Luke both throw Leif towards the bathroom.

"I got use the toilet!" Loni shouted and closed the bathroom door. But Leif hits the door on impact.

"Ow." Leif said.

* * *

Leif is sitting on his bed while holding a ice pack to his right eye. Then Linka comes in with a smile on her face. "Hey little bro. How are you feeling?" Linka asked.

"I'm not taking a bath Linka!" Leif responded.

"I'm not giving you bath. But I heard that the bathtub is filled with kool-aid and Loni said that you can't drink it all." said Linka.

"What flavour is it?" Leif asked.

"Cherry." Linka answered.

Leif runs to the bathroom and looks at the bathtub and sees clear water. "Where's the Kool-aid?" Leif asked.

"I lied." Linka said and closed the door behind her. "Get in the tub!"

"Make me grandma!" Leif shouted.

Linka gets angry and grabs Leif and tries to put him in the tub but he grabs e sides and prevent himself getting in. "Get in the tub!" Linka shouted.

"No way!" Leif shouted as he tried to keep himself from getting a bath. "I think Ron Andy's here!"

"He is?" Linka asked excitedly. But Leif flips over his big sister, then farts and runs away. "Ugh! Gross!"

* * *

Everyone sans Leif, is in Levi's and Leon's room having a meeting about the Leif refusing to take a bath problem. "Ok I know that some of our ideas failed." Loki said.

"Yeah my idea failed hard." said Linka.

"Loni messed up our plans." Luke said.

"I really had to go." said Loni.

"But I had the solution to our problem." Levi said.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"Since we can't bring Leif to the bath, we bring the bath to him." Levi explained and showed nine proton pack like devices with large tanks of water and soap. "Behold the bathton pack."

"I like it." said Lexx.

* * *

Leif is in the living room watching El Tigre. "Hey Leif." Linka called out.

"What is it Linka!?" Leif asked and he turned around and sees Linka with the bathton pack on her back,

"Bath delivery." said Linka and shot a stream of water at Leif.

Leif dodged the stream of water and runs away. Leif runs into the kitchen and sees Loni and Lane with bathton packs. They both shot two streams of water and soap at Leif, but he dodged the streams and they hit the dishes cleaning the dishes.

"Dish is more like it!" Lane laughed.

Leif kept running away from the streams of water and soap. "Water you're waiting for?!" Lexx asked. Leif runs outside of the house and the siblings chase him.

The siblings all exit the house and see Leif on the roof. "He's on the roof!" Lynn pointed out.

Loki grabbed a ladder and the Loud kids all climbed to the roof. "End of the line little bro!" Luke said and the Loud kids all shot a stream of water and soap at full blast at Leif. When the streams all died down they see a dummy version of Leif.

"Oh no, we washed Leif too hard!" Loni cried out.

"Loni, it's a fake!" Loki said.

Then the ladder falls down and the siblings all look down and see Leif next to the ladder on the ground. "Enjoying the view?" Leif asked.

"Leif Loud, you put up that ladder back up right now!" Lexx shouted.

"Nope. I'm just going to play in this mud puddle." said Leif.

"I'm telling mom on you!" Lexx shouted and leaned on the edge, but he listed his footing and falls down, but he lands in the mud puddle.

"Are you Ok Lexx?" Linka asked.

"I'm covered in mud!" Lexx cried out.

* * *

Lexx is in the tub cleaning himself from the mud. "Don't forget to clean behind your ears." Rita called out.

"Yeah, yeah!" Lexx groaned.

Then Leif walked in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey Lexx." Leif sighs and then jumps in the tub.

"What are you doing here?" Lexx asked.

"Mom took away my tools and said I can have them back when I take a bath." said Leif.

"Bummer bro." said Lexx. "Sorry about what happened."

"No worries. But let's have a hot tub." said Leif. Leif farted in the bathtub so hard bubbles were being made.

"MOM!" Lexx shouted.

 **Please review and all that.**


	12. Relative Chaos P1 (Genderbent)

**Ok this is a rewrite of Relative Chaos, but this is my version. But I would like to thank this guest for suggesting the names of the Genderbent Casagrandes in his version of said episode.**

In the Santiago household, Ron Andy and Bebe were having breakfast. "So what day is it today?" Bebe asked.

"The anniversary when you and Loki held hands?" Ron Andy rolled his eyes.

"No, it's the anniversary of our first date." Bebe corrected.

"Oh really!? Yeah I don't care." said Ron Andy.

"Well I care." said Bebe.

Just than a man with tan skin, dark short hair, wearing light blue outfit pants and shirt, he was a male nurse, Martin Santiago, Ron Andy and Bebe's father. "Hey kids." Martin said.

"Morning daddy." Bebe greeted.

"Morning dad." Ron Andy said.

"I have some great news." Martin said.

"You have a date with some girl?" Ron Andy asked.

Bebe gasped in excitement and was about to squeal but Martin stops her. "No! I'm dating someone." Martin said. "But the news is better. You know the Casagrandes?"

"Yeah?" Bebe and Ron Andy said.

"Well they're going moving here to Royal Woods!" Martin said.

"What?!" Bebe and Ron Andy shouted, but their reaction is different.

"Wait they're moving here?" Ron Andy asked.

"But what about the market?" Bebe asked.

"Those alley cats having been driving customers away and they almost killed your grandfather." said Martin. "I was going to have us all move there but that's dead and gone. So they're moving in with us."

"We have three guest rooms we can use for your grandparents, Aunt Carlota and Uncle Freido can use and well I guess your cousins can have the last room." said Martin.

"Cool. Anyway I gotta go to school." Ron Andy said and walked away.

Once Martin sees that Ron Andy is out of the kitchen, he turns to Bebe. "Ok sweetie, I want you have one job." said Martin. "Your aunt Carlota got a job teaching at a fancy school and they pay a little more than her old job."

"Sure thing Dad." said Bebe. "Anything else?"

"You don't mind sharing a room with C.J?" Martin asked.

"Of course not." said Bebe. "She and I are going to have a great time as roommates."

"Well I haven't told Ronaldo that he'll be sharing a room with Carlito." said Martin.

"He's not going to like the news." said Bebe.

"I know. But I just hate leaving you kids alone." said Martin.

"I know dad." said Bebe. "But Ron can take care of himself sometimes."

"I know, but you had a child you would understand." said Martian and walked away.

* * *

Ron Andy is eating his lunch alone until Kyle, Claire and Linka arrive at his table. "Hey Ron." said Kyle.

"Hey." Ron Andy grunted.

"Something wrong Ron Andy?" Linka asked and the rest of them sit down.

"Just got family coming over." said Ron Andy.

"For how long?" Kyle asked.

"Forever." Ron Andy sighed. "I got two grandparents, a Aunt and uncle, four cousins and two pets."

"Yikes that's a lot of relatives." Linka said. "If you want Kyle and I know how to deal with large families maybe we can give you advice."

"No thanks. My family drives me insane, my Grandpa Rafe always feeds me a bottomless buffet, my grandma Honoria is super cheap, my Uncle Freido takes to many pictures of all the moments that needs to be treasured, Lala, the family dog jumps and licks me with a butt load of slobber. But worse of all Carlito."

"Let me guess he bullies you?" Claire asked.

"No." Ron Andy replied.

"Does he prank you?" Linka asked.

"No." Ron Andy replied.

"He plays the music loud?" Claire asked.

"Does he tell you disgusting facts?" Kyle asked.

"No to both, he's always trying to change me. Make me into a mini him." said Ron Andy. "The last time I visited him, we both had the same outfit. I wanted to beat myself up and give myself a wedgie."

"Whoa that kind dorky outfit." said Kyle.

"Yeah, if you see me dressed up like my cousin tell Linka's brothers to beat me up." said Ron Andy.

"I'll text them." said Linka.

"So you want to hang out tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Can't I got to help my dad and Bebe set up for the moving in party which is tomorrow." said Ron Andy. "I can try my best to live with it."

"Maybe you could use some help?" Kyle asked.

"Come on Ron, you need us." said Linka.

"Do. Or do not. There is no try." Kyle quoted.

"A Yoda quote?" Ron Andy questioned.

"Star Wars marathon with Kelly." Kyle answered.

"Oh I see." said Ron Andy. "But Yoda did it better."

"That's what Kelly said." said Kyle. "So where are they moving from?"

"Chicago." Ron Andy replied.

"So will it be wrong to serve Chicago mix popcorn?" Claire asked.

"Actually that's Carla's favourite." Ron Andy stated.

"What's Chicago mix?" Kyle asked.

"It's caramel popcorn with Cheddar popcorn." Claire replied.

"Two flavours in one. Wow I got to get me some of that." Kyle smiled.

"Anyway bring one of your older sisters." said Ron Andy said.

* * *

Later that night at the Santiago house, Bebe and Ron Andy were putting up a banner saying "Welcome home Casagrande Family!"

"It'll be fun sharing a room with CJ." Bebe said as she climbed down the ladder

"Yeah it'll be fun because you act her age." said Ron Andy.

"It's called being a kid at heart." Bebe replied. "You would know how it feels when you get your roommate." Bebe said, she gasped and cover her mouth after saying the words.

"What do you mean? I still got my own room." Ron Andy smirked and then he noticed Bebe has a nervous look on her face. "Are you hiding something?"

"No I'm not." Bebe replied.

"Ok I guess I can go smash Loki's gift with a baseball bat." Ron Andy said.

"No stop!" Bebe cracked and then sighs. "Dad says that you and Carlito have to share a room due to limit of guest rooms we have!" Bebe said and breaths out.

"WHAT?!" Ron Andy exclaimed. "But my room is like my fortress of solitude, and he's going to ruin it!"

"We all have to make sacrifices Ron." said Bebe.

"No, this is a sacrifice on me! You're enjoying the fun you're going to have but I'm going to suffer." Ron Andy said.

"But you wouldn't want Carlito to sleep outside?" Bebe asked and Ron Andy thought about it.

"We have a tent we never use." Ron Andy suggested.

"He's not sleeping outside!" Bebe shouted.

"Well I'm not sharing my room with that thrift store shopaholic!" Ron Andy shouted. "He can bunk in the tub for all I care!" He than ran upstairs to his room.

"Hey kids I'm home!" Martin called out as he enters the house and sees Ron Andy running upstairs.

"Hi daddy. He found out." Bebe sighed.

"That's what I fear." said Martin.

"But we managed to set up the moving in party." said Bebe.

"Well at least that's good." said Martin as a smiled appeared on his face.

"He also told me that Linka and Kyle maybe coming tomorrow." said Bebe. "But back to Ron do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, just give him some time to calm down and besides I had to work another double shift and I'm exhausted." said Martin. "Just talk to him in a hour or so."

"Ok daddy get some rest." said Bebe as she watches her dad lied down on the couch. "Ok an hour or so." Bebe whispered to herself.

 **To be continued.**

 **Sorry that you haven't seen the Genderbent Casagrandes, I'm still working on their designs. But keep in mind, I'm not saying my version will be better than the actual episode. It's not a contest. But this will be my last update for 2017 for real. Please review and see you all in 2018.**


	13. Relative chaos part 2

I would like to thank guest for the designs for genderbent Casagrandes.

Ron Andy is laying down on his bed and sighs, then someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Ron Andy asked.

"It's your father." Martin said from behind the door.

"Oh." Ron Andy replied. "Go away!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Martin asked.

Ron Andy rolls his eyes and sighs. "Come in." He said and stood up from his bed.

Martin enters his son's room and sat down on Ron Andy's bed. "Ronaldo, I was going to tell you about." Martin said.

"When? When I see Carlito's stuff in my room?" Ron Andy asked.

"I was going to tell you with pizza and buy you a video game." Martin replied.

"So you were going to buy me out?" Ron Andy asked.

"I was trying to make you happy." Martin said. "Then I would tell you the news."

"The outcome would be the same." Ron Andy said. "Which is me angry."

"Look I know you're not happy about this, but please understand I hate leaving you and Bebe alone. I was going to have it a surprise but you know your cousin CJ can't keep a secret." Martrin explained.

"I don't mind alone time. I mean how many kick flips I could do." Ron Andy said and Martin scolds at him. "Which was one time."

"It better be Ronaldo." Martin scolds. "But I want you to accept this change no matter what."

"I'll try." Ron Andy sighs.

"That's my boy." Martin smiles and rubs the top of his son's head. "They'll be coming in at 10am. I thought I would let you know."

"Yeah sure dad." Ron Andy replied. Martin gets up and exits his son's room. Ron Andy lies down and sighs. "I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Then Ron Andy's phone rang and he took it out showing he has two new messages from Linka and Kyle.

Linka

Can't make it tomorrow, Lane has a birthday party I need to help him with. Will Sunday work?

Kyle

I have to help Kelsey organize her NES collection. I can come on Sunday.

Ron Andy sighs and texts see you guys on Sunday, he sighs and says. "This is going to be a long weekend." He said.

The next day, the Santiagos all got really to welcome the Casagrandes. "Enjoyed the last night alone your room?" Bebe asked.

"I should ask you the same question." Ron Andy said.

"Well I'm going to enjoy having CJ as my roommate." Bebe said.

"I won't with Carlito." Ron Andy groaned. "He's always trying to turn me into him."

"Don't say that. It's something I am not excited for." Ron Andy said.

Then the doorbell rang and Martin opened the door and the Casagrandes were at the door. "Welcome home!" The Santiagos all cheered.

Grandpa Rafe is an elderly man with tan skin wearing blue clothing, short black hair and a black mustache from his nose and with a cooking rag hanging from his waist and black shoes.

Grandma Honoria is an elderly woman with tan skin with grey bun hair, wearing white pearl earnings, wearing a yellow dress with a green collar and a waist wrap and black shoes.

Aunt Carlota is a woman with tan skin with black bun hair, wears circled glasses while wearing green pearl earnings, green vest shirt with flowery collar and pink pants and black slipper like shoes.

Uncle Frido is a man with tan skin with short black hair and a small black mustache on his chin, wearing green and brown shirt, brown pants and brown shoes.

Carlito is a 17 year old boy with tan skin with short black hair, small diamond shaped earnings, wearing a light green shirt and pants and blue boots.

CJ (Carlota Jr.) is a 13 year old girl with tan skin with black hair in a ponytail tied in a green bow, wearing a yellow shirt, a blue skirt, and blue girl shoes with green buttons.

Carla is a 6 year old girl with tan skin wearing a pink hoodie with a heart button, navy blue skirt, blue leggings and white shoes and fair black hair in a bun.

Carlita is a 2 year old girl with tan skin, with short hair tied in a pink bow, white shirt and small pink skirt, white socks and black shoes.

Sergia is a female parrot in pink feathers and mid short tail feathers.

Lala is a big female dog with white fur with few black spots, and a collar with a gold heart hanging down.

"Bebe!" CJ ran towards Bebe and gave her a big hug and Bebe hugged back.

Lala jumped on Ron Andy and licked him. "Lala off!" Ron Andy commanded while being tickled by Lala's licks.

"Lala off!" Carlota commanded and Lala got off of Ron Andy.

Carlito walks up to Ron Andy and hugs him. "Hey cous. What's going on?" Carlito asked.

"Hey Carlito." Ron Andy groaned softy.

"Hey Bebe, look who else is here?" Carla said as Sergia flew in and landed on a chair.

"Sergia is still alive?!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Well parrots live longer than any other pet." Carlota replied.

"Great." Bebe rolled her eyes.

"Carlita look at how big you gotten." Martin said and Calita giggled.

"Ok how much do I pay?" Honoria asked while looking through her purse.

"You don't have to pay it's free to stay." Martin said.

"Oh good." Honoria said and put her purse away.

"Honoria, now's not a good time think about money." Rafe scold at his wife.

"What I was just making sure we don't get ripped off." Honoria replied.

"Ok now we don't have enough rooms, so CJ will have to share a room with Bebe." Martin said.

"Yaayyyy!" CJ cheered.

"Carlito will have to shae a room with Ron Andy." Martin continued.

"My son and nephew are sharing a room like brothers." Frido said and took out his camera and took a picture and flash blinded Ron Andy.

"Ron Andy, Bebe why don't you show your new roommates to their rooms." Martin said.

Ron Andy and Bebe all showed their new roommates to their rooms. "This going to be great." Ron Andy and Bebe both said. But Bebe was excited about it, but Ron Andy wasn't excited about this one bit.

When Ron Andy and Carlito reached their room and Carlito looks around. "It'll do I guess." Carlito said. "But you and I are going to have a lot of fun together."

"First off we're not girls." Ron Andy rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of girls, if I have a sock on the door it means I have a girl over here." Carlito explains.

"Then where will I sleep?" Ron Andy asked.

"That's not my problem." Carlito shrugged. "Buy you can borrow my cologne." He sprayed his cologne on Ron Andy and he coughs.

"It smells like a dead fish!" Ron Andy shouted.

"It's not that bad." Carlito said.

Later that day, Ron Andy walked towards the bathroom door and opens it. Carla screams at the top of her lungs. "What are you doing?!" Carla shouted.

"The door was unlocked!" Ron Andy defended.

"Then knock next time!" Carla shouted.

"Then lock the door!" Ron Andy shouted as Carla slammed the door. "How can this get any worse?"

"Oh Ronaldo you're nothing but skin and bones you must eat." Rafe said as he grabs his grandson walks with him towards the kitchen.

"But-" Ron Andy began.

"Sit." Rafe said as he sits Ron Andy at the kitchen table and he sees a lot of food.

"Don't you want your grandfather to cook for you everyday?" Rafe asked.

"Oh dear." Ron Andy muttered.

10 minutes later

Ron Andy groaned after eating his grandfather's food. "Aw man. How do those anime characters do it?" Ron Andy asked.

"If you have a tummy ache, I know a Casagrande family remedy. A licked finger in your bellybutton." Rafe explained.

"I'm feeling much better now." Ron Andy said and ran off. While he was getting away he bumps into Carlito.

"Hey man you want your ears pierced?" Carlito asked.

"No thanks!" Ron Andy shouted and runs off.

Later that night, Ron Andy is in his pajamas which is a purple t shirt, and grey pajama pants. He enters his bedroom and sees Carlito sleeping in his temporary sleeping bag and Lala sleeping on his bed.

He walks up to Lala and gentle shakes her. "Lala get off my bed!" Ron Andy said but Lala won't budge. Ron Andy sighs and tries to figure out where to sleep, his dad snores and Bebe moves around when she sleeps. So he walks to the bathroom to sleep in the tub.

Ron Andy moves the curtains and sees Sergia in the tub. "Sqauk! I'm naked!" Sergia shouted, startling Ron Andy.

Ron Andy sighed and had no choice and decided to sleep on the couch. "This is going to suck." Ron Andy groaned.

Yeah this one is going to be 3 parter. Next chapter will be Linka, Loki, Kyle and Katniss meeting the Casagrandes. Please review.


	14. Relative Chaos part 3

**And now for the final conclusion.**

Ron Andy is at the kitchen table and he was tired due to the lack of sleep last night. "So did you sleep roomie?" Carlito asked.

"I couldn't sleep at all." said Ron Andy. "Due to a giant dog sleeping on my bed." Ron Andy glared at Lala. Lala whimpered and looked down.

"Leave Lala alone, Ronaldo." said Rafe and served Ron Andy a omelet and put a lot of hot sauce on the omelet. "Now eat your breakfast."

"Thanks." Ron Andy grumbled.

"It'll be great having Loki meeting the family." said Bebe.

"Yeah it'll be great." Ron Andy mumbled. "I hope Linka and Kyle can survive my family." He thought.

"Morning Bebe." CJ walked into the kitchen.

"Morning CJ!" Bebe said and hugged her cousin. "I had fun with you Bebe!"

"I had fun with you too CJ!" Bebe replied.

"Why don't we have fun like them?" Carlito asked.

"Because we're not girls!" Ron Andy groaned.

Later that day, Loki is driving Vanzilla with Linka, Katniss and Kyle in the van. "So that big of a family huh?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah since we have big families ourselves it would make sense to help Ron Andy and Bebe." Linka replied.

"So why did they move here again?" Loki asked.

"Ron told us that some alleycats scared her grandmother's business and they had enough of those cats." said Kyle.

"Who would want to live down there?" Katniss asked.

"A bunch of idiots." Kyle shrugged. Katniss smacks Kyle on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Watch your mouth young man!" Katniss scowled.

"Sorry mom!" Kyle groaned.

When they reached the Santiago household they walk up the front door and Loki knocks on the door. Ron Andy answers the door and sighs in relief. "Oh hey guys! Boy am I glad to see you guys." Ron Andy said.

Then Lala runs up and tackles Kyle and licks him. "Man he's friendly." Kyle said.

"That's a girl Kyle." Ron Andy said. "Lala off!" Lala obeyed Ron Andy and got off Kyle.

They all got inside and see that the house is quite crowded. "Man that's a lot of relatives." Loki said.

"Linka, Loki, Katniss, Kyle these are the relatives, the Casagrandes." Ron Andy introduced. "This is my Grandpa Rafe, Grandma Honoria, Aunt Carlota, Uncle Frido, my cousins Carlito, CJ, Carla and Carlita."

"Whoa and I though our families were big." Kyle whispered to Linka.

"I got see Bebe." Loki said and walked away.

"You must be Kyle." Rafe said and dragged Kyle to the table where there is a tableful of food.

"Holy cow." Kyle said.

"Eat, you're nothing but skin and bones." Rafe said and gave Kyle a spoonful of a piece of casserole.

CJ walks up to Linka wearing a pirate hat. "Would you like to play pirate with me?" CJ asked.

"Sure thing!" Linka said and ran off with CJ.

"But Linka I need your help!" Ron Andy said but he sighed and looked at Katniss. "You're suck with me."

"Might as well help you out." Katniss said.

"Yeah yeah. I just need some roommate advice." Ron Andy groaned and the two head straight to Ron Andy and Carlito's room.

Linka and CJ were playing pirates and they were sword fighting with wooden swords. "This is really fun!" Linka cheered.

"Sure is!" CJ replied.

Kyle has eaten enough and his stomach was bloated. "Oh man that was a lot of food." Kyle groaned.

"You want more?" Rafe asked.

"No thank you." Kyle said and then his stomach growled. "Nature's shouting!" Kyle said and ran to the bathroom. When he reaches the bathroom he opens the door and closes it. Then a scream is heard and Kyle exist the bathroom and goes on his side and curls up in a ball. "I sam Ron Andy's grandmother on the toilet, I need to call my doctor about this."

Meanwhile with Katniss and Ron Andy are in his room and Katniss was giving him some advice about roommates. "Ok so we each get our side of the room and closest space?" Ron Andy asked.

"That's right. Sometimes I have troubles with Kristen's stuff." Katniss replied. "That's why we have closests." Ron Andy opened his closest only to see his hoodies are gone.

"Where are my hoodies?" Ron Andy asked.

Then Carlito enters his room. "Hey Ron Andy, hey Katniss." Carlito greeted.

"Hey Carlito have you seen my hoodies?" Ron Andy asked.

"I got rid of them." Carlito replied.

"You threw them out!?" Ron Andy exclaimed.

"No, I gave them to good will." Carlito replied.

Ron Andy tackles Carlito and punched Carlito in the face giving him a black eye. "You idiot you only care about yourself instead of others!" Ron Andy shouted.

"Ron Andy, I'm sorry!" Carlito shouted.

"Sorry isn't going to get my hoodies back you jerk!" Ron Andy shouted. "I never wanted you to be my roommate and I hate you! You always try to dress me into a dork and turn me into you! Well no more!" Ron Andy shouted and walked out of his room.

"I'm sorry Ron Andy." Carlito said.

"Well that was a bad move." Katniss said as Carlito gets back up.

Ron Andy stormed away angry and sees Linka and CJ playing pirates. "Something wrong?" Linka asked.

"Stupid cousin gave away my hoodies." Ron Andy mumbled. "Look I need to be alone." Ron Andy said and walked outside and sat at the front porch.

Ron Andy sat in that same spot for 15 minutes and then his father walked up to him. "Ronaldo? What are you doing outside?" Martian asked.

"The family drives me insane and Carlito gave away my hoodies." Ron Andy said. "I didn't want him as a roommate."

"Ronaldo, the reason why I did this in the first place. It was your mom's idea." said Martian. Ron Andy's anger suddenly changed to Curiosity when he heard his mom.

"It was mom's idea in the first place?" Ron Andy asked.

"Yes, I didn't want to move to the city because of those alleycats and drug dealers." said Martian. "I know she would love to see our family together."

"I miss her too dad." Ron Andy sighed. "I think I should say sorry to Carlito and tell him I don't hate him."

"Good idea kiddo." Martian said.

Back inside the house Carlito has a steak over his black eye. "I think a ice pack would be better." said Carlota as she read her book and walked away.

"I'm good with the steak!" Carlito groaned.

Ron Andy enters his room and Carlito glares. "Hey Carlito." said Ron Andy.

"What do you want?" Carlito glared.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for punching you in the face and saying I hate you." said Ron Andy.

"I'm sorry too." Carlito said. "Just after you left I order you some new hoodies, same colour and size."

"Look I'm new to this roommates thing and so are you. We just need to get though this." said Ron Andy.

"Sure thing Ronny." said Carlito.

"First off don't call me Ronny." said Ron Andy.

Meanwhile in the family room, everyone is having cake that Rafe made. Linka and Ron Andy are sitting next to each other on the couch. "Aw look at Ron Andy and his little girlfriend." Frido said and took a picture of the two.

"He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Linka and Ron Andy shouted.

"So you and Carlito made up?" Linka asked.

"Yeah he's like the brother I never had." said Ron Andy.

"That's cool." said Linka. "But you may have to keep Carla in line." Linka pointed with her fork.

"Hey you're almost as handsome as Chris Pratt." Carla said and Loki rolled his eyes.

"First Claire and now Carla." said Ron Andy and the two laughed.

"Hey I can give you some of my advice for living with a big family." said Linka.

"I'm all ears." Ron Andy said and Linka began whispering in his ears. "Really?" He asked and Linka nods.

The next day Ron Andy is in his room enjoying an ice pop. "Well I have to share my room with my cousin, I have no hoodies for a few weeks, they still need to learn how to lock the bathroom door. But you know what that's what you have to do or give up when you're living with a large family. Right here in the Santiago-Casagrande house." said Ron Andy. "Man that's a mouthful." He sighed.

"Hey Ron Andy! The dream boat is on!" Carlito reported.

"Alright!" Ron Andy cheered and ran off.

 **And finish. I'm not going to lie this was actually better than the original episode. I have the Santiagos stay in Royal Woods with the Casagrandes moving in. Anything can go down in this story. This ends my better version of Relative Chaos. Please review.**


	15. No boys allowed

**I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter but here it is.**

It's a hot day in Royal Woods, the Loud brothers are in the family room watching TV but they're sweating like pigs. But to matters worse the air conditioner broke. But Linka is in her room holding a one piece orange swimsuit in her left hand and an orange bikini in her right hand.

"Let see bikini or one piece?" Linka asked herself and then she noticed the readers. "Oh hi there, I haven't talked to you in awhile. I'm going to a pool party hosted by Katniss Kent, but she told me not to tell my brothers or Ron Andy about this, and she's right my brother misbehave at the pool. But Ron Andy on the other hand."

Flashback #1*

Linka is walking by the pool and Ron Andy wearing purple swim trunks walks by her and he pushes Linka in the pool. Linka emerges her head from the water and sees Ron Andy laughing. She glares at him and Ron Andy stops laughing and looks at Linka. "What?" He shrugged.

Flashback #2*

Linka is sitting at a table with Claire, wearing a yellow one piece. They're both eating sundaes by the pool until a beach ball hits Linka on the back of the head and her head lands face first in her sundae. Ron Andy runs up to the table and says. "That's my ball." Ron Andy picks up the ball and walks away.

Flashback #3*

Ron Andy has a green pool noodle in his hands and sees Linka walking along. "Hey Linka. I think there's a cricket in this pool noodle." Ron Andy said.

"Really?" Linka asked and placed her ear up the hole of the pool noodle. "I don't hear anything?"

Then a stream of water hits Linka in the ear. Linka looks at Ron Andy and sees him laughing. "That's not funny!" Linka shouted as Ron Andy kept laughing.

Back to the present*

Linka is seen wearing her orange one piece swimear. "Yeah, Ron Andy can be worse than my brothers." Linka said. "But I know what you're thinking. Linka how are you going to escape your house without your brothers knowing?"

Linka pulls a cord and airplane slide comes out of Linka's window to outside and she slides down. "Now if you excuse me a pool is calling my name."Linka said and ran to Kent manor.

Inside the Loud house, the boys are still trying to keep cool. Leif has his pet snake wrapped around him due to the fact that they're cold blooded. Lexx had ice packs on his body, Levi and Lynn were using frozen food to keep themselves cool, while the rest of the brothers were using a fan to keep cool.

"Holy cow it's hot!" Lynn said.

"It's so hot outside, you can cook an egg on the sidewalk." Leif said.

"That would be impossible." Levi said.

Then the doorbell rings and Luke answers the door and sees Ron Andy without his purple hoodie along with his cousin Carlito. "Hey Ron Andy, Linka is upstairs." Luke said.

"No the AC in our house is broken." Ron Andy replied.

"Same on our end." Loki groaned.

"You know back in the city, we used to use to open a fire hydrant and ply in the water. That's what I used to do when I was a kid." Carlito said.

"Tried, but it's against the law." Leif said.

"Hey Loni get up!" Loki said.

"What is it Loki!?" Loni asked as he stood up.

"While you're up can you get me a popsicle?" Loki asked.

"Same with me, no grape!" Ron Andy said.

"I'm going to ask Linka if she wants one to because at least she's nice to me." Loni said and walked upstairs. He reached Linka's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Linka do you want a Popsicle?"

He didn't hear a reply, so he opened the door and Linka is nowhere to be found. But he sees that Linka's window is open. "Oh my God! Linka's gone!" Loni screamed.

With Linka she walks up to the Kent manor and she sees Claire wearing a yellow one piece bathing suit and a pair of sunglasses. "Hey Linka, ready to cool off?" Claire asked.

"You know it Claire." Linka said.

They knock on the door and the door opens and they see Katniss wearing a black one piece swimsuit. "Linka, Claire! Welcome to the Oasis!" Katniss said. "Come on in, Bebe and her cousins will be here soon."

Linka and Claire walk into the mansion and go to the backyard and they gasped. The two girls see a pool, a table with burgers, hot dogs, salads, potato salad, make your own sundae bar and slushie machine, a hot tub, a water slide, and some pool toys and games.

"This is the best pool party I ever been or seen." Linka said.

"I know." Claire said.

"We'll start the party now, I invited Bebe and her younger cousins." Katniss said and Claire groaned and glared.

"Oh great, she's coming!" Claire said.

"Claire, Bebe is trying help her cousins fit in here in Royal Woods. You think you can help her cousins fit in?" Linka asked.

"Fine, for you." Claire sighed.

Back in the Loud House, Loni ran downstairs and ran to his room and grabs his phone and calls Kristen. "Hey Loni Woni." Kristen answered her phone.

"Kristen, how you seen Linka she ran away from home and I need to find her!" Loni exclaimed.

"Oh Linka's here." Kristen said.

"She's at your mansion?!" Loni exclaimed.

"Yeah my sisters and I are throwing a pool party." Kristen replied.

"A pool party let me bring my bros, Ron Andy and Carlito and we'll be right there." Loni said.

"Loni it's-" Kristen was about to say something but Loni hangs up.

Kristen gulped to herself on the other line. "I am so grounded."

Loni walks downstairs wearing a pair of aqua green swimtrunks with a white Hawaiian flower on it and on his head is a swimmer's cap. "Hey Loni what's with the bathing suit?" Lynn asked.

"The Kents are having a pool party and Kristen invited all of us." Loni answered.

"Pool party?!" The Loud bros, Ron Andy and Carlito exclaimed.

"Ok guys let's go cool off!" Loki said and everyone cheered. The brothers minus Loni all ran upstairs to change into their swimwear.

But Loni looks and sees Ron Andy and Carlito standing there. "Um aren't you guys gonna go home and change?" Loni asked.

"Actually." Carlito began and the two cousins ripped their clothes off and they're wearing their swimtrunks. Ron Andy's swimtrunks are purple with two black stripes on the side. Carlito's swimtrunks are aqua green with white tips on the edge.

"We wore our swimtrunks under our clothes." Carlito said.

"Smart." Loni replied.

The Loud brothes all came downstairs wearing swimtrunks with the colour of their attire, well for Lynn he's wearing a bodysuit. Luke is wearing purple swimtrunks with black stripes and a tank top version of his purple shirt with a skull on it.

"Twenty bucks they have a water slide." Lexx said.

"Heck yeah!" Leif said.

When the boys walk up to the Kent mansion, Loki rings the doorbell and Katniss answers the door with Kristen by her side and she's wearing a aqua green bikini. "Hey girls." Loki greeted.

"Nice bikini Kristen." Loni said.

"Thanks honey." Kristen said.

"What brings you guys here? Same with Ron Andy and Carlito?"Katniss asked.

"You guys were having a pool party and we invited ourselves down there." Loki said.

"Um didn't Loni get the message?" Katniss asked.

"What message?" Loni asked.

"You weren't invited." Katniss said.

"What?!" The Loud brothers exclaimed.

"Sorry guys but beauties await." Carlito said.

"You're not invited to Santiago and Casagrande." Katniss said.

"What the heck?!" Ron Andy exclaimed.

Then Bebe, CJ, Cara and Carlita in Bebe's arms walk pass the boys. Bebe is wearing a green bikini, CJ is wearing a yellow one piece swimsuit, Carla is wearing a pink one piece and Carlita is wearing a red one piece swimsuit. "Bebe?" Ron Andy questioned.

"CJ, Carla, Carlita?" Carlito questioned.

"Oh hey Ron Andy and Carlito." Bebe greeted.

"You invited my sister and cousins but not us!?" Ron Andy shouted.

"That's because it's a girl only pool party." Katniss said.

"A girl only party!?" The boys all shouted.

"That's right, you guys misbehave at pools and then get banned." Katniss said.

"Name five times!" Lexx replied.

"Let's see chicken fights during senior swim, making chicken soup in the pool, tinkling in the pool, stealing bikini tops from girls and finally mixing cherry kool aid mix into the pool filter!" Katniss said.

"The cherry kool aid made it look like blood." Lars said.

"I was hitting puberty!" Lane defended.

"I don't care you're not invited!" Katniss shouted and slammed the door right in their faces.

Then Kendall opens the wearing a red bikini with her trademark cowgirl hat on. "And take our brother with you boys." Kendall said and pushed Kyle outside and he's wearing a pair of red swimtrunks. "Thanks." Kendall said as she closes the door.

"Do they always do this?" Loni asked.

"They did this two years ago." Kyle said.

"Figures, let's head back to our house." Loki said.

In the backyard of Kent manor the rest of the Kent girls came out, Kelly is wearing a purple one piece swimsuit, Kelsey is wearing a purple one piece swimsuit, Kendra is wearing a black and white striped one piece swimsuit, kylie is wearing a blue one piece swimsuit, Kacy is wearing a black one piece swimsuit, Karen is wearing a brown one piece swimsuit and Karly is wearing a pink one piece swimsuit.

"Welcome girls to our girl only pool party!" Katniss said and the girls cheered and began their party.

Linka does a cannonball and splashes Bebe who was already in the water. "I finally did a cannonball!" Linka cheered.

"I can never get out of the splash zone." Bebe sighed.

"Sorry about that." Linka said.

"No it's fine. It's better than when Ron Andy does it." Bebe said. "Do you think what we did was wrong?"

"What no?!" Linka answered. "The boys always ruin our fun in the pool. Except for Loki he's the mature one."

"That's what I love about him." Bebe sighed in delight.

"No he's not!" Linka and Bebe looked to their left and see Carla and Claire arguing. "You can barely reach Loki's eye level!" Claire said.

"At least I can talk to him without my nose bleeding." Carla said. "Plus nerds don't get dates. I have true beauty."

"Well I have inner beauty! Where you going to date Loki a tea party in your room?" Claire laughed.

"I need to have a talk to Carla about how Loki is too old for her." Bebe sighed.

"Good luck with that." Linka said.

Back at the Loud House, the boys are trying to keep cool with one fan. "Man this sucks!" Luke groaned.

"I'm breaking up Kristen!" Loni shouted.

"Don't even think about!" Kyle shouted.

"Guys the heat is getting to us!" Loki got off the couch. "We need to cool off in the Kents' pool."

"It could be heat stroke affecting our heads." Levi said.

"Whatever." Loki rolled his eyes. "We need some ideas!"

"I got it! We disguise ourselves as girls." Loni said. "What do you say Lane or should I say Jane."

"That's good but there are some problems." Loki said. "Some of us aren't not wearing bikinis or girl bathing suits."

"What's the 2nd one?" Loni asked and then Luke punches Loni in the nuts. "Ok I get it!" Loni groaned in pain.

"I got an idea." Carlito said.

Ron Andy and Carlito are wearing a trench coat with Ron Andy on Carlito's shoulders and they're heading straight to the front door. But a man with fair skin, blad head, muscular built, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans steps in front of the door and removes the trench coat off revealing the duo. "Cheese it!" Carlito said and runs away.

"Since when did they hire a bouncer?!" Ron Andy shouted.

Leif and Lexx walk up to Katniss is at the front door and gives her their puppy dog eyes. "Those eyes won't work on me boys." Katniss said.

"Dang it!" The twins said and walked away.

Lars is trying to sneak pass the bouncer by hiding behind a bush but ends up being caught by the bouncer. "Sigh." Lars said.

Luke is holding a box of pizza and walks up to the bouncer. "You want a slice dude?" Luke offered. "But you have to let the dudes in."

"No." The bouncer said. "And I'm a vegetarian."

Luke groans and slams the pizza on the ground. "Dang it!" Luke groaned at the destroyed pizza.

"You wasted a box of pizza!" Loki shouted.

"Give it up boys! You're never getting in!" Katniss shouted from the front door.

"You know what we'll throw our own pool party way better than yours!" Loki shouted.

"Yeah what he said!" Luke agreed.

In the backtard of the Louds, Lane has filled up the Paradise for one pool with a hose and the guys are disappointed. "This sucks!" Ron Andy groaned.

"Tell me about it." Leif sighed.

Inside the house Linka and Kristen are in the kitchen taking some popsicles from the freezer. "You're rich and you ran out of popsicles." Linka said.

"I miscounted." Kristen shrugged.

"Um Kristen you have to look at this." Linka said.

The two girls looked outside and see the boys sad from their failed pool party. "Aw I feel bad for my little brother and your brothers. Along with pour friends." Kristen said. "But even Loni's sad."

"I think we should invite the boys." Linka suggested. "I don't care if Katniss gets mad."

"Same goes for me being grounded." Kristen said.

The two girls went to the backyard and the boys glared at them. "What do you want Lame-o?" Ron Andy asked.

"We feel really bad for not inviting you guys. So you're invited." Kristen said and when Kristen opens her eyes and sees that the boys are gone. Linka and Kristen all ran back to Kent manor.

The guys rushed into the pool party, much to everyone's shock as Katniss saw Kristen standing at the doorway, whistling to herself and brushing her foot across the ground.

She looked up to see her oldest sibling standing there with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed before she hung her head down in shame.

"How long am I grounded?"

"Two months, no magic, no Loni, no tech!" Katniss glared.

"Fair enough." Kristen sighed.

"Katniss hear me out. We felt bad for excluding the guys from our party." Linka said. "We were being jerks to them."

Katniss sighs and looks down. "You're right I mean sure they're boys. But I'll let it slide."

"So I'm not grounded?" Kristen asked.

"You're grounded for a month and I'm removing the no Loni." Katniss said. "Now let's cool off!"

The three girls all ran off to the pool to cool off.

 **I would like to thank Rosegirl for the bouncer and trench coat idea. Along with Ben10man for Katniss scowling at Kristen.**

 **Oh and before I sign out. I'm doing a Ace Savy chapter sometime in the future and I'm going to need three story ideas, Bebe's Ace Savy counterpart and some villains. Feel free to lend me some ideas in reviews or PM. Please review.**


	16. Burpy the Clown

**This was inspired by an episode of That 70's show.**

In the Santiago/Casagrande basement, Loki, Loni, Bebe, and Carlito are having a lazy Friday afternoon watching TV. "So far this sucks!" Carlito groaned.

"Hey this show is at least funny." said Bebe. "I love that talking cat."

"He reminds me of those cats that attacked us back at the Bodega." Carlito replied.

"Hey Salem is too lazy to attack people." said Loni. "He eats, sleep and makes impulse buys."

Just then Katniss walks downstairs. "What are you guys doing?" Katniss asked.

"Watching some teenage witch show." said Loki.

"Which is funny." Loni said. "Because cats don't talk and buy some stuff."

"Guys, it's Friday!" Katiniss said. "We should be doing what teenagers do!"

"Play video games online?" Loni asked.

"No! Hey let's go to Burpin burger and get burgers and fries. Teenagers love burgers and fries." Katniss said.

"Yeah in the 70s'." Loki retorted.

"Outside bad. Inside good!" Loni said.

"What if I told you I'm buying?" Katniss sighs in defeat.

* * *

The four teenagers got off their butts and ran upstairs. "Sure money is what it takes to go for my idea." Katniss sighed and walked upstairs.

The five teens are sitting in the patio area of burping burger. "Katniss, I want to say thanks for the burgers." Loki said.

"Even those I payed for the burgers?" Katniss asked.

"I call it a free meal." said Loni.

"Hey can one of you guys trade places with me?" Carlito asked.

"Why?" Loki asked.

Carlito points to a ceramic clown wearing red and orange clown clothing, white skin, red lipstick, right next to the drive thru speaker. "You mean Burpy the clown?" Loni questioned.

"What's wrong with him?" Loki aksed.

"He's creepy looking." Carlito said. "I seen killer clowns in movies and they eat kids."

"The Joker from Batman doesn't eat people." said Loni.

"Carlito has this fear of clowns ever since he was seven. He and I were watching Killer Klowns from Outer space with me and well he's scared of them." Bebe explained.

Then the manager walks up to the table. "What do I always tell you kids?!" The manager yelled.

"No cuts. No buts, no coconuts." Bebe chuckled sightly.

"Only three Ketchup packs per customer!" The manager shouted and took the gang's ketchup packets and gave each of them three. Then he walks away.

"Hey. Maybe if you have bigger packets then we have more ketchup for our fries!" Loki said.

"Tell me about it, these ketchup packs are big enough to feed a ladybug." said Carlito.

"I say we cause some payback to that guy." said Loki.

"Let's throw pickles at his window!" Loni said and threw his sliced pickles but they didn't land on the window. "Where did they go?"

Loni looked and see that his pickles have ended up on Bebe's forehead and she was not happy about this. "It's a nice throw." Carlito commented.

"I got a better idea." Loki said.

"Throw toilet paper over burping burger?" Katniss asked.

"No we steal Burpy the clown." Loki said as he smirked and picked a pickle off a Bebe's forehead and ate it. "And we're going to do it tonight."

* * *

In the Louds' garage, Loki and Loni have grabbed some tools like a wrench and bolt cutters. "Ok we got the tools we need." said Loki.

"I can't believe we're stealing something, this is so exciting!" Bebe squealed.

"Bebe are you okay?" Katniss asked.

"I'm fine. Just excited to do something exciting. The last exciting thing I did was scared some kids in the haunted house on Halloween." Bebe said.

"That doesn't sound exciting." Loki said. "But I'm glad you're on board babe."

"Well I'm not taking part of this!" Carlito said. "This is wrong and I think it'll come to life and eat us."

"First off killer clowns eat kids and slaughter teenagers." Loni corrected, Carlito gulped and ran away.

"Great job Loni." said Loki. "Now we're going to have hide the clown at Bebe's house."

"Why my place?" Bebe asked.

"My place has a tattle tale name Lexx and Levi's security cameras." said Loki.

"That explains why there's a disable camera in the corner." Katniss said.

"Same goes for Katniss' mansion." Loki added. "Plus Vanzilla is not get away car material, so we'll use one of her dad's cars."

"I have a van that makes Vanzilla wishes it was that van." Katniss said.

"Hey Loki going to get that car from our dad." Loni said.

"Thanks Loni." Loki growled.

"You're welcome." said Loni.

"But enough of this we have a clown to steal!" Loki said.

* * *

Later that night Loki, Loni, Bebe and Katniss are at Burping burger, where Loki and Loni were getting the bolts off of Burpy. "This is so exciting! I'm part of a crime, maybe I'll go to a girl jail!"

"Bebe you are crazy." Katniss said.

"Alright this clown is almost down." Loki said

"Good to hear." said Bebe and turned to Katniss. "So how are you and Carl?" (Genderbent Carol Pingrey)

"Pretty good. He and I are going to see that Queen movie." Katniss said.

"Luke is dying to see that movie too with Sam." said Loki.

"Crap a car is coming!" Katniss warned.

"Scatter!" Loki replied and Loki and the girls run behind some trash cans and tables.

"Crap I forget to hide." Loni said and then he hid behind Burpy the clown. The car pulled up to the clown and the driver was Flip. (Same gender as the original.)

"Hey Burpy! What's up!" Flip greeted. "I'll have a #1 combo with extra secret sauce."

"Would you like free onion rings?" Loni asked with a deep voice.

"You know it!" Flip replied.

"Would you like Apple pie with that?" Loni asked with a deep voice.

"Sure." said Flip.

"Well we're closed." Loni said with a deep voice.

"Closed? Then why did you take my order?" Flip asked.

"I just wanted to fool you." Loni said with a deep voice.

"But I'm hungry!" Flip whined.

"Then go get a pizza!" Loni shouted with a deep voice.

"But I had pizza for lunch!" Flip replied.

"That's your fault!" Loni shouted with a deep voice.

"Go to hell!" Flip shouted.

"See you there Flip!" Loni shouted with a deep voice. Flip's eyes widened and he drives away.

"Whoa! Flip got into a fight with a ceramic clown!" Loki laughed.

"You should see him fight those wacky waving balloons." said Bebe and the gang looks at her. "It was on YouTube."

"I gotta check it out later." Katniss said.

"Ok let's get this clown back to my place and steal a kid!" Bebe said and the gang looks at Bebe again.

"Babe that's kidnapping." Loki pointed out.

"How about a small pet or something. Something alive!" Bebe said.

"No!" Loki, Loni and Katniss shouted.

 **To be continued. I know, but this what I got for now. Please review.**


	17. Burpy the clown part 2

Loki, Loni, Bebe and Katniss are in the Santiago/Casagrande basement with the top half of Burpy the clown.

"Here Burpy. Here's a drink, but I hope it doesn't give you gas. You have to drive you and 30 clown friends home in your small car." Loki said.

"Good one Loki bear." Bebe said with a sharpie in her hands.

"What are you doing with that marker?" Katniss asked.

"I'm going to draw on Burpy. You know moustaches, scars and boobies." Bebe said.

"Can I draw on Burpy?" Loni asked.

"No because you'll write Loni was here." Bebe said.

"You always trap yourself in the store fridge when you get soda." Katniss said.

"How do know that?" Bebe asked.

"It's on YouTube." Katniss replied.

Then Carlito walks downstairs. "Hey guys. I found this" Carlito sees Burpy the clown and screams. "What is that?!"

"It's Burpy the clown, we stole him!" Bebe said.

"Why couldn't you put it in your basements?!" Carlito shouted.

"Levi's cameras and Lexx is a tattletale." Loki replied.

"My place has cameras as well." Katniss said.

"So you pick my new house?!" Carlito asked.

"It seems like a better choice." Loki said.

"Besides if you tell anyone about, well let's just say you won't be pretty no more." Bebe said.

"Fine I won't tell." Carlito said.

"Good. So what do we do with a stolen clown?" Bebe asked.

We see the gang watching a movie with Burpy on the couch. "This is what you do with a stolen clown." Loni said.

"This is pretty much what we do without a stolen clown." Bebe said.

"Bebe's right. This sucks." Katniss said.

The next day, the Loud family are having breakfast until they hear a knock on the door. Luke walks to the door and sees Claire and her moms. (A/N: Genderbent Harold and Howard)

"Oh hey Claire, Mrs and Mrs McBride." Luke said.

"Did you hear the news?" Harriet said as the McBrides walk in the Loud House.

"What news?" Rita asked.

"Burpy the clown is stolen!" Helga said.

"Wait what?!" Rita asked.

"Some awful people stole Burpy." Harriet said.

"Who would steel Burpy?" Lane asked.

"Burpy was sitting on that burger since I was a little girl." Rita said.

"I don't know who would do this to our town?" Lynn Sr said.

"Back when Harriet and I were dating we use to go to Burping Burger and think about our future." Hegla said.

"All me and Lynn did is eat burgers while we were dating." Rita said.

"That's pretty much what we do." Lynn said.

"True that little bro." Luke said.

"I hope they find the thieves and punish them." Harriet said.

Loki and Loni both look at each other with great concern.

Meanwhile in the Santiago/Casagrande basement Bebe circles around Burpy. "Hmm. Let's see where to start?" Bebe asked. "The scars, moustaches or pimples? Wait I need a red marker."

"Hey Bebe!" Ron Andy shouted.

"Oh shoot!" Bebe panicked and covered Burpy with a blanket. Then Ron Andy and Linka walked downstairs.

"Wesaw this movie trailer which is a parodies Superman's origins." Ron Andy said and then he noticed an object covered in a blanket. "What the heck is that?"

"My box of…." Bebe began. "Tampons, yes tampons."

Ron Andy pulls the sheet and reveals Burpy the clown. "When I said box, I mean a piñata full of tampons for me." Bebe added on.

"You stole Burpy the clown didn't you?" Ron Andy asked.

"Yes I did along with Loki, Loni, and Katniss." Bebe said.

"Of course those two did?" Linka said.

"You stole Burpy the clown last night?" Ron Andy asked. "Dad's going to freak."

Then Bebe grabs Ron Andy by the shirt and glares at him. "You will not tell another soul about this! Not Linka! Not Paul! Not nobody!" Bebe growled. "Or else I'll put you through the same pain you gave to Linka! Which I wasn't cool with."

"I won't tell I promise!" Ron Andy cried out.

Then Loki, Loni and Katniss run downstairs. "Babe we got a problem!" Loki said.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Ron Andy replied.

"People are concerned about Burpy being stolen." Loki said.

"Hey guys." Carlito said and screamed like a little girl. "What is that thing still doing here?"

"So that explains the nightmares." Ron Andy said.

"It's all over the news." Loki said and turned on the tv to the local news channel.

"We are reporting live at Burpin burger where Burpy the clown has been stolen." The reporter said. "He was sitting on his burger until last night where some people stole Burpy. The owner has broken down in tears, so we can't interview him. But he said when I get my hands on the crocks I will strangle them."

"You guys are dead." Carlito said.

"You're a witness to our crime!" Bebe exclaimed. "If we go down, we're taking you with us. Same goes for Ron Andy and Linka."

"Wait what now?!" Linka asked.

"Ok we need some saws, garbage bags, and directions to the dump." Bebe stated.

"What's going on down there?" Aunt Carlota asked as she walked downstairs an gasped at the sight of Burpy. "Is that Burpy?"

"Mom I Can explain everything." Carlito said. "Loki did it!"

Carlota smirked at Loki. "Good for you Loki." Carlota said.

"Shouldn't you be mad?" Loki asked.

"Why? I'm glad you stole Burpy the clown. I hated this clown, people think this clown is special. I don't see it." Carlota said.

"So what do you want us to do Aunt Carlota?" Bebe asked.

"We're going to get rid of this clown." Carlota said. "Boys, Bebe let's get this clown in the van."

Loki, Loni, Katniss and Bebe all lift up Burpy and they try to carry him upstairs but Burpy's head falls off and lands on Carlito's lap and he screams like a little girl.

"Hey after this we need to find Carlito's manhood." Ron Andy said.

"Good one." Loki chuckled.

"What's going on down there!?" Rafe shouted.

"Quick hide the clown!" Carlota said.

Linka and Ron Andy both grab Burpy's head and placed it in a closest, and Loki and Loni both placed Burpy's body behind a pile of boxes. Then Rafe came downstairs and sees the five teens, Linka and Ron Andy watching a movie while Carlota is reading a book.

"What's going on down here?" Rafe asked.

"Reading a book about.." Carlota said and sees that she picked up a book about Ace Savvy. "Ace Savvy."

"We were watching this movie and Loni screamed at a spider." Linka said.

"Oh. I just came to make some comfort food." Rafe said and walked to the freezer and got some frozen peas and corn and began to walk back upstairs. "I forgot the pan to make the casserole." Rafe walked to a closest, everyone got worried, and sees Burpy's head and screams.

"We can explain." Bebe said.

"You stole Burpy!?" Rafe asked.

"It was all Loki's idea!" Carlito shouted and pointed his finger at Loki.

"You have brought evil spirits of those who created Burpy the clown and they are angry." Rafe said.

"Really?" Katniss asked.

"Get used to it." Ron Andy asked.

"Did you knew about this?" Rafe asked Carlota.

"I found out about this." Carlota said. "Shame on you kids!"

"Ron and I had no part in this!" Linka shouted.

"Yeah!" Ron Andy replied.

"You kids should be a shame of yourself!" Rafe said. "You are setting a bad example for Linka and Ronaldo."

"Right!" Carlota said.

"You kids are going to return that clown right now!" Rafe shouted.

"Ok fine. Let's go return Burpy." Loki said.

"Carlito will go with you." Carlota said.

"Mom!" Carlito whined.

"You need to face your fears sweetie." Carlota said.

Loki, Loni, Bebe, Katniss and Carlito are back at Burpin burger, Loni is placing the screws back on Burpy.

"Well it's a shame that the fun ended." Bebe sighed.

"Yeah I know but we don't want to get caught." Loki said.

"You know he's not really that scary." Carlito said.

"Of course he isn't." Katniss said.

"He looks friendly." Carlito said.

"Of course he does until he kills you." Bebe stated and Carlito screamed and ran to vanzilla.

"Well Burpy is back on his burger." Loni said.

"Is he?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, he's screwed in tight." Loni said. "That didn't came out right."

"You have to be careful what you say." Katniss said.

"Burpy is going to be here for a long time." Loni said and patted Burpy and it tipped over and smashed to pieces.

"Run!" Loki shouted and they all ran to vanzilla.

Bebe runs back to the pieces and picks up a red nose. "I'm keeping the nose." Bebe said and ran towards Vanzilla. "Drive Loki!"

Later that night, Carlito and Ron Andy are asleep. But then Carlito is being poked and Carlito groans. "What is it Ron Andy?" Carlito asked as he opened his eyes. But his eyes widened and started shaking at the sight of Lane dressed like a clown.

"Who's the birthday boy?" Lane asked and squirted water from his flower.

Carlito was frozen in fear until he fainted.

Ron Andy woke up and smirked. "Nice work Lane." Ron Andy said.

"Don't mention it." Lane smirked. "Just pay back as soon as possible."

"Sure thing Lane." Ron Andy said as he watched Lane exited through the window.

 **That's part 2. Next chapter will involve Bebe getting a series of new jobs. Please review and all that.**


	18. Short 1

**This is a parody of a M &M commercial.**

It's Saturday night at the Loud House, the Loud brothers and sister are about to have a double feature with the Guardians of the Galaxy movies. They got the snacks on the coffee table. All they needed were the drinks.

While they went to go get drinks from the fridge Loni hears something outside and went to go check it out.

Sometime later, the Loud siblings minus Loni walk to the living room with their drinks in hand. When they walk to the couch they see Loni and a raccoon on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey guys look who I found in the garbage cans? It's Rocket from the Guardians of the Galaxy." Loni said excited.

The Louds all gave Loni a deadpan look and Loki spook up.

"Loni, that's not Rocket." Loki said.

"I know that." Loni replied. "He's the guy who plays him?" Loni whispered as the Raccoon poured popcorn on the couch.

The Louds minus Loni either groaned and facepalmed.

 **A/N: Oh Loni, you're so dumb. Anyway before I sign off I just wanted to say. Yes I know it was short, but that's how the commercial went. Also I'm not doing a rewrite of No Such Luck, Why it's been done to death. Plus I promised myself not to do anymore No Such Luck fics. Please review.**


End file.
